Life's Twists
by AJ and Sebastian Goin
Summary: When life throws some unexpected twists at SG1, will the team stay together or fall apart? Now Complete
1. Tension

[AN: Okay, so my net crashes on me at 5am then at 6am I hear a fire drill go off in the building next door so I decide I'm taking the elevator down rather then walking down 15 flights of stairs in 20 minutes so I'm outside wandering around and this idea just kinda snakes into my brain. R&R and you may *MAY* get more. ** is emphasis. All caps is yelling. Yup that's about it. Oh and this one goes out to Krysta…cause I'm specials. :-D]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG1 or any of it's characters, but I wish I did cause I'da smacked whole bunches of ppl upside dey heads long time ago.  
  
Rating: We'll just say PG-13 for now cause I KNOW it'll eventually get at least that bad.  
  
Pairings: Umm, well, I haven't figured that out yet. This one's writing itself.  
  
Ummm welp thas abouts it so here we goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1: Tensions  
  
"Close the iris!" Colonel Jack O'Neill's feet hadn't even hit the ramp before the words were flying from his mouth. He stormed down the inclination and straight up to his 2IC.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MAJOR?!"  
  
Major Samantha Carter's glare was just as piercing as her CO's.   
  
"IT WAS AN AMBUSH, WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE, *SIR*?"   
  
"IT LOOKED TO ME LIKE A WHOLE SHITLOAD OF JAFFA GOT THE DROP ON US BECAUSE SOMEONE WASN'T KEEPING LOOK-OUT WELL ENOUGH." Jack didn't care who heard him shouting at this point.   
  
"COLONEL O'NEIL. MAJOR CARTER. MY OFFICE, NOW." Even through the comm system General George Hammond's booming voice was impressive. However, his two best officers kept their eyes locked a moment longer before turning to make their way up to his office. Once they were both standing at attention in front of him, he let loose.   
  
"WHAT in the HELL was that all about? I walk into the command center to hear two officers of the United States Air Force having a screaming match in the Gate Room, while, another member of their team, was being escorted to the infirmary with a wound from a staff blast? What possible explanation could you have for that Colonel?" He had been looking equally between the two but now his gaze was focused solely on Jack.  
  
  
  
"Sir, during our exploration of the ruins on P6C-687 we were ambushed by a large contingent of Jaffa. Major Carter was *supposed* to be keeping an eye on the western front where the attack originated."   
  
George turned his glare squarely to Sam, an obvious indication that she should speak.   
  
"Sir, I *was* watching the perimeter of the clearing on the west side. The Jafa had *obviously* been waiting for us. They popped out from every direction at once. As soon as I saw the movement I alerted the Colonel, but we weren't able to pull out before Daniel was hit."   
  
George stared her down for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Major, you are dismissed to gear down and report to the infirmary. We'll be debriefing tomorrow at 0730 so that Dr. Jackson can join us."   
  
"Yes, Sir." Sam turned sharply and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"As for you Colonel, I want an explanation as to why my *senior* officer was jumping down the throat of his Second In Command for no good reason in front of at least two dozen airmen."  
  
George's voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. His tone said it all. Jack had barely opened his mouth to speak when his CO's hand came sharply up, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Save it Colonel. Whatever excuse you have, I'm not buying. Major Carter was doing her job; just like she was doing her job the last four times you've lost it with her in the past two weeks; just like everyone else you've decided to dress down lately has been doing their job. You're out of control Colonel, and frankly I've had it up to my eyeballs with you. Either you cool it off or I'll let a month of paperwork while locked in your quarters cool it off for you. DISMISSED."  
  
He watched as his 2IC spun abruptly on his heal and walked off then rounded his desk, sinking into his chair. He knew exactly what the man's problem was and honestly, he couldn't say he blamed him for being upset…but he needed to deal with it and get a hold on his anger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sam was on the phone, waiting for Janet to finish treating Daniel when Jack walked into the infirmary. Her back was to the door and he was sure she had no clue he was there.  
  
"Hey, my mission got cut short so it looks like I will be able to make it tonight after all…No, I'm fine. Daniel's a little banged up but I'm sure he'll be translating ancient dialects by the end of the day…I'm not quite sure. I don't think I'll make dinner so I'll just meet you there…That'd be great……Hey Shorty, looks like I'll be making that play of yours tonight. I'll be sitting there right in front with Dad and Emily…I'm glad too. I'll see you later. Bye munchkin."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned, her eyes locking with Jack's. Most of the anger was gone, but not completely.  
  
"Sir, is it alright if I nab first dibs on physicals? I need to get out of here ASAP."  
  
Jack didn't even make an attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"Of course Major, wouldn't want to keep you from Dave and the kiddies."  
  
In a flash the anger was back in Sam's eyes. She kept her voice low but even speaking barely above a whisper her anger was evident.  
  
"That's *it*! If you've got a problem with how I'm leading my personal life, just come right out and say it. Stop taking it out on everyone else and stop taking it out on me."  
  
Despite the turmoil evident in his eyes Jack's voice was flat and even.   
  
"It's not my job to have a problem with your personal life *Major*."   
  
"You're right, it's not, so stop."  
  
Ignoring the officer half of her brain she brushed past him, heading straight for Janet, who was done with Daniel and had started gathering what she needed for standard post-mission physicals.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"SAM!"  
  
Sam barely heard the shout in time to turn and catch the 5 year old ball of energy that was flying at her. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey Shorty. You were great out there."  
  
  
  
"It was so cool! Everyone was clapping and cheering! It was SO much fun." The boy wiggled free of her arms and slid to the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Daddy and Em." He disappeared back into the crowd of parents.   
  
"Hello." Sam turned to the woman that was speaking to her.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"I'm Sandy Turratino, Marty's mom. You must be Dave's fiancé, Samantha." Sandy extended her hand.  
  
Sam shook it firmly.   
  
"Yes I am. Please, call me Sam. It's nice to finally meet you. Shorty raves about you. Says you're the coolest mom on the block."  
  
Sandy laughed.  
  
"Marty says the same of you." She looked around at the crowd.   
  
"Would you like to find that coffee they promised the parents?"  
  
Sam nodded.   
  
"That'd be great. I've been up since 4am." The two women started threading their way through the crowd.   
  
"Why so early?"   
  
Sam rolled her eyes.   
  
"Behind on my work. Had at least a half dozen reports to file before 8am and three experiments to run before my briefing at noon." She gratefully accepted the steaming cup another parent behind the concession table handed her.   
  
"Sounds…busy." Sandy took a sip of her own coffee letting them lapse into silence for a few minutes. When she finally got up the nerve, she spoke again.   
  
"I just wanted to say that I think you've been a Godsend to those kids…and Dave too. All three of them were pretty depressed after Annie died. It's been a long time since I've seen the three of them so happy. I think Annie would be proud of the lot of you."  
  
Sam blushed deeply.   
  
"Hey, Dave and Annie were my best friends. I was just doing everything I could to help them out."   
  
"Including snagging Dave's heart?" Sandy had never been one to beat around the bush and she wasn't about to start now. She noticed Sam's face redden even further and decided now was a good time to change topics.   
  
"So, how did you meet them anyway?"   
  
"Dave and I have known each other since high school. Our dads were stationed on the same base. We joined up together after we graduated. Went through the academy together. When he met Annie we were still stationed at the Pentagon together. She was a civilian clerk. We became good friends immediately. I was beyond thrilled when Dave was transferred out here just after they got married. When Annie got sick I started taking care of the kids as much as I could. Love them like my own."  
  
Sandy smiled.   
  
"They seem pretty fond of you as well. You two finally set a date yet?"   
  
"Not exactly. We've got it narrowed down to next month. I'm waiting on my dad to see when he thinks he'll be able to get back for it."   
  
"Next month? Wow that's fast."   
  
Sam shrugged.   
  
"We decided not to put it off. The sooner things can start settling down, the easier it'll be on all of us. The kids have had their lives in complete chaos for two years…and the last 9 months since Annie died has been even worse. It's high time they start settling into normal lives."   
  
Sandy nodded in understanding.   
  
"That it is. You know, you really are something."   
  
"Isn't she though?" Sam turned to the source of the comment with a smile. The 6'2, blue eyed, brown haired man reached out with one arm, pulling her close. He kissed her lightly before looking back to his friend.   
  
"Sandy, whatever story she was telling you about me isn't true."   
  
Sandy laughed lightly.   
  
"Oh relax Dave. The only stories she was telling were about how she kicked your butt in training at the academy." The grin on her face extended all the way into her eyes, betraying her tease. After another moment she burst out in laughter again.  
  
Dave rolled his eyes and looked down at Sam.   
  
"I have a pair of munchkins waiting at the door, demanding the trip for ice cream I promised them. You up for it or do you want to head home and get some rest?"  
  
Sam smiled.   
  
"Oh come on flyboy, when have you known me to turn down ice cream…especially when you're buying?" She turned back to Sandy.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll see you soon."   
  
"Definitely, you'll have to come to the block party next weekend if you can. Meet the rest of the neighborhood."   
  
"I'm going to try." Sam allowed herself to be led to the door by the hand. When she got there she traded Dave's hand for two much smaller ones.   
  
"I'm kidnapping your children dear. You've had them all evening now it's my turn. We'll meet you at Scoops."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Revelations

[AN: I forgot to thank the person who beta read Ch1 for me: Nikki, you kick ass gurlie. I am also therefore dedicating this chapter to said beta reader. That said, I was questioned as to weather or not the fiancé knew about the SGC since he was USAF, the answer is NO. He's Air Force but not part of the SGC and therefore doesn't know it exists. Also I think people MAY be assuming too much here. Remember, this is an SG1 fic, nothing is as it seems.]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, despite having requested them as a present...

Beta: Krysta, you kick ass too

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 2: Revelations

Sam rose from her computer and paced the narrow space behind her desk. Her concentration had been shot for weeks. This was eating away at her and she had to talk to someone before she popped. She suddenly spun toward the door. Walking with more purpose then she'd shown in days she strode immediately to the vending machine by the elevator. 

Okay so sometimes Jack **does** have good ideas.

She dug in her pocket for change and stuck it in the machine. She punched the diet coke button then repeated the process. Grabbing the two cans, she hastily swiped her card through the machine to call the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Janet Frasier pulled up the list on her computer. With a sigh of relief she realized she was done with inoculations for the day. All of the last 3 teams on her list for the day were off-world.

Gee, maybe I'll actually get some paperwork caught up on for once.

She immediately dismissed the idea when a knock sounded on her office door. With a sigh she brought her mind back to reality.

"Come in." Janet looked up as the door swung open and her frustration was immediately replaced by a smile.

"Sam, to what do I owe the pleasure? Figured you'd be buried under a couple feet of paperwork today."

Sam rolled her eyes as she dropped into a chair across the desk from her best friend.

"Try a couple of yards. I should have been able to knock half of it off by now but my brain is less then cooperative." She passed one of the cans of soda across the desk.

Janet knew diet coke meant trouble.

"Alright, spill it. What's been into you lately?" She watched her friend shift uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm putting the doctor officially on break. This is just Janet. Two friends sitting down, having a chat."

Sam's gaze lowered to her hand which was fiddling with the top of the soda can.

"I need the doctor back. I need to talk to the person who can't be forced to repeat anything I tell her." She looked up.

"This could cost me a **lot **more then even just my job."

Janet moved around the desk, sitting next to the one women she had been able to truly confide in since transferring to the SGC.

"How about I be both for a while."

Sam took a long, drawn out swallow of soda followed by a deep breath.

"Okay, it all started when Annie died. Now, her parents have never approved of Dave. They think military men don't belong in families…that they shouldn't waste a 'nice girls life just to go and get themselves killed.' Even when he arranged for a transfer to a position as a CO of a small, out of the way base mainly used for training they wouldn't accept him. According to Annie's dad, all it would take was one bomb and they'd have him flying fighters overseas. Her mom just criticized him for moving her away from her family in DC. So while Annie was in the hospital, dying, her parents were meeting with lawyers, scheming. _The day of her funeral_, Dave was served with papers suing for custody of the kids. Dave has a friend at JAG in DC so he called her and best she could figure, Annie's parents were going to play the whole 'married to his career, won't have time for the kids' thing. She also said that people with that kind of money could find a psychoanalyst who would testify as to how living with a single military man wouldn't be good for the kids emotionally."

Sam paused for another swig of cool liquid from the can in her hand.

"I don't know how many nights I spent over there, him crying, scared to death he was going to loose all he had left. Shorty and Em mean the world to him. I know if he looses those kids…" Her voice cracked as she fought to hold back the tears.

"Dave's friend at JAG told him his best bet would be getting remarried. At first he couldn't even stomach the thought. He felt like he'd have to betray Annie to save his kids. But then I came up with a solution that sat a lot better."

Sam sat in silence as her words sunk in. Suddenly Janet's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, Sam, you didn't suddenly fall in love with your best friend, you're helping him save his family."

Sam nodded solemnly.

"Naturally his parents suspect something's going on so they're looking for anything they can use against us. Any proof we had been having an affair before Annie died; anything that suggests that we ARE only marrying so he can keep the kids; any proof that I'm not the devoted faithful spouse I appear to be. It's just a good thing everything that goes on here is classified."

Janet sat silently for a while mulling things over, choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

"So, how long term is this marriage going to be? A few months? A year? Permanent?"

Sam had set her empty drink can on the desk and dropped her face into her hands, muffling her reply. "I don't know. It'll be at least a couple of years. If we haven't established that Dave can take care of those kids just fine first, they'll just drag him straight back to court."

"Does it bother you…to be making that kind of a commitment to him, to these kids?"

"No. Dave's my best friend and I love Em and Shorty like they were my own kids but…"

Janet put a comforting hand on Sam's arm.

What are you still hiding from me? "But what?"

Just as Sam opened her mouth to speak the all too familiar claxons went off, along with the announcement of an unscheduled off world activation. A moment later all hopes of finally admitting her only reservation about the entire situation were torn to shreds.

==Major Carter to the Control Room, I repeat Major Carter please report to the Control Room==

Sam glanced at Janet who simply waved her hand.

"You can finish later Sam. Go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam ran a hand through her hair after she finished putting away her equipment.

Leave it to the Marines to bring back a device near impossible to figure out.

She looked up at the clock and groaned silently. 0250. She had a mission briefing at 0700. She knew going home was pointless…and going to Dave's was even more pointless. She'd have to settle for the bunk in her quarters on base. Most pointless of all would be trying to talk to Janet in the next week. The doctor had no doubt left hours ago and the mission scheduled for that afternoon would take a couple of day. As soon as they got back they were scheduled for a weekend off, the first in months. Making a mental note to call Dave before she went to the briefing room she switched off the lights and went to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Round 2ding

[AN: I get two chapters up in less then 12 hours and people are already demanding MORE?!? Come on now, my muse needs some time to sleep! I will hopefully get ATLEAST one per day, but I promise you nothing. NG: I'm flattered. Thanks to those who have reviewed…reviews are like caffeine for my muse. More reviews=more chapters. And just so you know, I have like ONE more twist planned for the near future (not sure if it's ending up in this ch or not) and other then that I'm praying for my muse to intervene.]

Rating: PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Would I be putting my ideas to play HERE if I had SG1 to play with? Hmmmm?

Beta: Courtney: Love you love you love you!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 3: Round 2...*ding*

Jack had worn an obvious path in the dirt surrounding the ruins Daniel was translating. He'd been pacing practically non-stop since they had arrived yesterday.

__

Damn good thing Janet patched up the Space Monkey enough to come with because I swear if I'd had to deal with any of those other geeks…

He couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the clearing and through a small patch of trees to where Sam was sitting on the ground, her laptop balanced on her thighs.

"Carter, what the hell is taking you so long? We've been here for a day and a half. _Daniel_ has been done for two hours. How long does it take to scoop up some dirt and perform a few scans?" His voice was sharp and hard. He wanted to get off this damned planet and away for the weekend…away from _her_ for the weekend.

Sam had had enough. 30 hours of snapping and complaining were a few more hours then she could take. She moved swiftly to her feet and set her laptop down all in one move.

"**Enough!** Look, _Sir_, I **know** you have a problem with my relationship with Dave, and quite frankly I don't give half a rat's ass. It's my life to live and you don't get a say. So, why don't you just _grow up_ and deal with it. Stop jumping down my throat. You know damned well all these tests take time. And maybe, just **maybe** if you backed off and let me work I could get done in time for us to make it to the Gate before sundown. You're not the only one who wants to get the hell away from the base this weekend." Sam knew that she was far beyond the line of insubordination, but at this point she didn't care.

"Oh yes mustn't miss quality time with the family. I mean, horror of horrors should you break Davie boy's heart by missing the Saturday afternoon barbeque." Jack's voice was dripping with more sarcasm then even he had thought possible.

"You know what, I am SO infinitely glad that if I had to get that call, it came when it did. It saved me from making an **ENORMOUS **mistake. Now if you'll excuse me Colonel, my analysis should be done and then I have things to pack up." Not waiting for a reply she snatched up her laptop and headed back to the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel had been on his way to ask Teal'C a question when he heard Sam yelling. He ducked behind a tree listening and watching. After Sam stormed by him he gave Jack a minute to cool down before approaching him. He sat on a log and looked up at his friend.

"Want to tell me what that was all about Jack?"

Jack refused to meet the archaeologist's eyes.

"You obviously heard. She's taking her sweet time getting done."

"No she's not. And that's not what I meant. What call? What so called 'mistake'?" Daniel waited a minute then when he was sure Jack didn't plan on answering he sighed.

"Come on, I'm your friend. This team is falling apart and as part of that team I think I have the right to know why."

Jack dropped down on the log next to Daniel, his face falling into his hands. He sat silently a moment before sighing and dragging his head up out of his palms.

"Fine, but Daniel, this could get me completely and totally fucked over so if you breath a word…"

"I won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[AN: I know it's short but I was gonna do this and what will become Ch. 4 together however I ran out of time and thought ya'll might like this before I head to work. I'll do Ch. 4 tonight. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW]


	4. Confessions

[AN: I have by now gathered that you all do indeed wish me to write faster. Therefore I say: TRYING DAMMIT!! Lol. Yes, I know, Angsty Chapter but hey, it had to be done. Also, you will notice a serious lack of Teal'C-age here…I have trouble climbing inside the Jafa's brain at 4am so shup and deal. All that said, thanks for the reviews, keep um coming. Also I would love suggestions as to any new twists you guys think would be good. Don't put those in reviews for everyone to see. Email them to me at collegegal17@hotmail.com. Also, I'm looking for people who tend to be on late at night to beta for me when I get struck in my sleep so if you're a decent beta, email me. I don't tend to screw up the grammar and spelling much, it's the whole making sense thing I sometimes have issues with.]

Disclaimer: If I owned him, Daniel Jackson wouldn't be worried about Jack and Sam cause he'd bee to damned busy!

Beta: None to be found at 5am so so so so sorry if anything is FUBAR. Lemme know k?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 4: Confessions

"No she's not. And that's not what I meant. What call? What so called 'mistake'?" Daniel waited a minute then when he was sure Jack didn't plan on answering he sighed.

"Come on, I'm your friend. This team is falling apart and as part of that team, I think I have the right to know why."

Jack dropped down on the log next to Daniel, his face falling into his hands. He sat silently a moment before sighing and dragging his head up out of his palms.

"Fine, but Daniel, this could get me completely and totally fucked over so if you breath a word…"

"I won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you remember the night Sam got the call that Annie was crashing?"

Daniel thought for a moment before it hit him.

"That was the night Sam, Janet, and I came over to your house for the hockey game. As I remember: I got drunk off my ass, Janet offered to drive me home, and Sam stayed to help clean up."

Jack nodded.

"When we were done I walked her to the door and before I realized what I was doing…" His voice trailed off as his eyes dropped to the ground before him.

"You kissed her." Daniel waited for Jack's subtle nod of affirmation.

"You kissed her and then she gets a call about Annie, spends the next few months apparently helping her grieving best friend and his kids, and then, just when it seems like her life's calming down and you might actually get to talk to her, she waltzes onto base one morning announcing she's engaged."

Again Jack nodded. This time looking his best friend square in the eye, his pain evident.

"But it was more then just a kiss Daniel it was…By the time her cell phone rang I had her shirt half off and we were in the hall just outside of my bedroom."

Daniel sat in silence considering the man's words and the pained look that seemed to stretch to his very soul.

"Have you told her how you feel about her Jack?"

"Daniel, she's my Second In Command…and on top of that she's engaged to another man. I can't…_won't_ put her through that. She's moving on with her life and I think that's for the best."

Daniel smiled knowingly.

  
"Then how come you're being a pain in the ass to everyone in the universe? Trust me on this Jack. Talk to her…even if you don't tell her you're in love with her. _Talk to her._" Wordlessly he stood up, moving quickly through the trees in search of Teal'C to help him finish packing the gear onto the Malp.

`````````````````9 months earlier`````````````````

"I had a really nice time tonight, Sir."

Jack rolled his eyes.

  
"Carter, for the last time: we aren't on the base, we aren't on a mission, and we're not in uniform. Call me Jack."

Sam smiled at the look of annoyance on his face.

"Alright. Goodnight Jack. And thanks. I know you guys did this to cheer me up and I really appreciate it."

The tone of her voice and look in her eye as she spoke his name was more then Jack could take. As she turned to go he gently grabbed her arm spinning her back towards him. Before he had the time to resist the urge, he lowered his mouth to capture hers in an almost painfully tender kiss.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as his lips descended on hers. She snaked a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his lips down against hers, urging him to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue brush tentatively across her lips and willingly parted them to accept it. Her free hand moved to his shoulder as she lost herself in what she would consider an utterly perfect moment.

Jack slid his hands to her slender waist, drawing her against him. Despite his best efforts the kiss was moving quickly from one that was slow and caring to one full of passion and the years of denied feelings. He suddenly realized his feet were moving. She had a hold of him by the shirt and was leading him slowly down the hallway as her fingers worked the buttons.

Sam managed to pull his shirt off his shoulders somewhere around the doorway to the guest bath. She ran her fingers over every inch of the newly exposed skin, feeling the muscles of his back, arms, and chest tighten under her touch. He was wasting no time starting on the buttons of the blouse she wore over her tank top. By the time he had the last one undone they were just outside the door to his bedroom. As strong hands started to slowly slide the shirt from her shoulders, her cell phone suddenly rang in her pocket.

Jack pulled back, knowing that at this time of night there could only be one of two calls coming to her cell. The base or Annie. He nodded to her as she pulled out the phone, flipped it open, and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?…When?…How long…?"

Sam looked up at him, the tears she was fighting back evident in crystal blue eyes.

"Annie's crashing. She…she won't make it through the night." She turned to walk down the hall then immediately spun back

"Jack, I…" Sam stopped as he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently before releasing it.

"Go."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jack rolled over in the large bed in his cabin. The scene had replayed itself in his mind almost every night since it had happened…even more vividly since she had announced her engagement to Dave.

__

Might as well give up on that whole sleep concept.

He flicked on the light by the bed and picked up the book off the nightstand. Alone in a cabin in the middle of the sight, tears silently flowed down the Air Force Colonel's face in mourning for what he'd been too foolish to hold onto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel let himself quietly into the house, locking the door behind him. By the time he had finished cataloging the artifacts and photos from the mission it was late. He slid off his shoes by the door and padded down the hallway, careful not to wake the three teenage girls asleep in the living room. He managed to slid into the master bedroom without a sound and smiled to himself at the brunette asleep in the bed. Her face was lit by the lamp on her nightstand. She'd fallen asleep reading, waiting for him. He shed his clothes quickly, opting to sleep only in his boxers in the heat that was already permeating the region, despite it being spring. Delicately he slid into bed, rescuing the book and placing it on the nightstand before turning off the light. He dropped a light kiss on the forehead of the woman he loved as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close.

__

Alright Jack, you've wasted enough time. Take my advice. You'll be happy you did; as happy as I am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[I know, I know total angst city. I need ideas about names and such for Danny Boy's girl. That part wasn't planned…it just happened. REVIEW!]


	5. French Toast

[AN: Okay this was totally not my choice. My friends and Muse ganged up on me and made me write it. This would be a total and complete fluff chapter and you all have my deepest apologies for it. Also, I probably won't have much up in the next week but long story short: moving home and getting a job. Keep reviewing as they tend to wake Muse up. Muse and I have now come to an agreement that he WILL sleep when I do so no more of this up all night stuff. Muse wishes to add his two cents worth to this so here he is: **Reviews are gooooooooooood. Reviews are like total Muse food. Also, I need a name and lil miss author here refuses to name me so HELP!**]

Disclaimer: If I owned him, Daniel would be dressed this way much more often ;-).

Beta: Angel, awesome suggestions, thanks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 5: French Toast

Cassandra Fraiser woke up to the smell of bacon frying. She kept her eyes closed as a smile spread across her face. Apparently he made it back last night. A few minutes later she heard the table being set.

Better get Colleen and Court up.

Grabbing her pillow as she rolled over on the large sofa bed she wacked her two best friend in the head simultaneously.

"Come on bums…breakfast is about to be ready."

Colleen sat up and reached for her glasses.

"God Cass, so violent so early. And since when is us being cooked breakfast part of the tradition? I mean, it's still **morning** for Pete's sake!"

Courtney rolled over onto her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Col, stop griping. It smells great." Forcing herself to climb off the bed and stand up, she looked to the kitchen. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she dove back down between her friends.

"Cass, why the hell didn't you tell us your mom's boyfriend was so…"

Colleen looked over the back of the couch quickly and ducked back down.

"Hot as hell!"

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys. He's just Daniel. I've known him since I moved here…he's like a dad to me."

Courtney grinned.

"I'd _love_ to have a dad like that!"

With a sigh Cassie rolled to her feet and stretched. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk and orange juice. After she set them on the table she turned back to the man dressed in just a pair of sweat pants.

"Daniel, you _may_ wanna go put on a shirt before we eat or Courtney and Colleen are liable to drown your breakfast in drool."

Daniel gave her a blank look then followed her finger as she pointed to the living room. Spotting the other to teenagers ducking back down under the couch as they saw him turn, he nodded in understanding.

"Actually, I was going to take your mom breakfast in bed, so it's a non issue." He added two mugs of coffee to the large plate of french toast and bacon and picked up the tray he had prepared.

"You three behave and don't trash the house…anymore that is." With a teasing smile he turned and headed back down the hall.

Courtney and Colleen finally came out of hiding as he disappeared. Colleen plopped in the chair next to the one Cassie had taken, a grin on her face.

"Holy Hannah Cass, that man is just…gorgeous!"

Courtney nodded as she served herself some French toast and bacon.

"Beyond gorgeous. Does he have a younger brother? Or a son?"

Cassie gave her friends a look of pure disgust as her friends giggled.

"Oh please you two! You're talking about my _mother's_ boyfriend!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janet Fraiser rolled over as she heard the door to her room close. Smiling she sat up.

"Something smells good."

Daniel set the tray on the nightstand before sitting next to her. He couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her gently.

"I figured with the heard of teenagers out there you might prefer a quiet breakfast for two." He reached over and set the tray in her lap.

Janet surveyed the tray with a big smile.

"Wow, French toast, bacon, coffee, orange juice…you are much too good to me Doctor Jackson."

Daniel smiled as he brushed his fingers gently across her cheek.

"Call it payback for all the times you took care of me in the infirmary Doctor Fraiser."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Courtney took a long swallow of orange juice.

"So, you said he works with your mom? Is he in the Air Force too?"

Cassie shook her head as she finished the last bite of her French toast.

"He's a civilian consultant."

Colleen pouted. She loved a man in uniform.

"Aww, so no uniform then?"

"Well, he does where blues or BDUs when he's at the base just like everyone else."

Colleen perked up, a mischevious grin crossing her face.

"Really? Got pictures?"

"COLLEEN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janet set her coffee mug back on the tray before Daniel whisked it back to the nightstand. Turning to him she pulled his head close and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks for breakfast."

Daniel smiled, kissing her again.

"Anything for the woman I love."

Janet ran her fingers over the muscles of his bare chest and abs.

"How about that woman shows you just how much she loves you back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Like I said, total fluff, but I swear next ch will be better. Oh and before anyone (Nikki and Krysta) asks, there is NOT an un-rated version of this. I'm TRYING to keep this fic clean here ppls!]


	6. Explinations

****

[AN: For those of you who may still be wondering, my muse and I finally agreed upon a name for him. From hence forth he shall be referred to as Sebastian since the bastard hated all of my suggestions. Also, I won't be posting much if at all in the next couple of days. First off, I'm headed home tomorrow. Second, I've been neglecting sim land for this. And third, Sebastian is getting a tad worn out. He's so picky about needing rest! WHINER. That taken care of…lets get to some drama here eh?]

[Muse's Note (Henceforth known as MN): Yes it is true that Ms. Prep here and I have agreed to call me Sebastian. And as for being worn out, you keep up with a fan fic, an original fic, and FOUR sims! I mean, there's only a certain number of hours a day I'm allowed to work! What does she thing I am? Supermuse? I'm hoping a whole day of no writing tomorrow will give me a rest but I'm going to tone it down for a while, as I am rather tired of fighting with Alexis (she hates being called that) on whether or not this fic needs to be smutty. I also think it needs more fluff…I mean you guys all like fluff right?! Please review as they make me feel all my work and dealing with AJ is worth while. PLEASE!]

Disclaimer: Do I really need one for EVERY chapter? I mean how many ways can I say: NOT MINE DAMMIT!

Beta: Nikki-YAYAYAYAY (Oh and Yummy piccie on MSN!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 6: Explanations

Sam checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time. He was late…again. Cursing herself for only taking half a day off work she began pacing the tile floor of the comfortable waiting room again. After five more minutes of relentless movement, she felt a hand grab hers, pulling her to a stop and ceasing the continuous plunk of her boots on the floor. She looked down at the man who had grabbed her.

"Sorry. This guy's tendency to be late is worrying me…more then just a little Davo."

"I know but he's one of the top lawyers in the country for custody suites. He's doing this for a fraction of his normal rate Sammy. I can't afford to loose him."

Sam sighed as she dropped into the cushioned chair next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder in an action she'd done countless times over the course of their friendship.

"I know. I'm just edgy I guess. Managed to get in another fight with my CO last night when the team went out to dinner. I don't know why he's gotten himself all up in arms about us getting married."

Dave looped his arms around the blonde's basic blues clad shoulder.

"Maybe he's afraid if you settle down with a family, you're going to quit his team."

Sam shook her head trying to clear it and regain her ability to focus.

"Maybe."

Before she could come up with anything else to say, their attorney came rushing down the hall. The man was short, but well built. He wore an obviously expensive suit and carried a briefcase made of the finest leather. In his free hand were his car keys and cell phone and his cheeks were noticeably flushed.

"Mr. Brooks, Ms. Carter. My deepest apologies for being late. I was held up in a meeting with Mr. And Mrs. Richardson's attorneys. Please come into my office." He led them through the solid oak door into a lavishly decorated office and waved casually at the two shined leather chairs at the small conference table where he preferred to meet with his clients. He deposited his keys and phone on his desk before joining them, standing next to a small TV and VCR.

"I was a little perplexed this morning with the Richardson's lawyer confronted me with so called proof of infidelity on your part Ms. Carter." Seeing her blank look he pulled a video out of his briefcase and popped it in the VCR. He pushed the play button and watched as the tape showed Sam storming out of a pub near the base. She was quickly followed by another man, who snagged her by the arm, forcing her to stop and face him all at the same time. At this point Benjamin Moss fast forwarded through several minutes of tape then resumed the normal speed in time for Sam to see herself slap the man across the face and stomp off toward her car. Ben stopped the tape.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of that Ms. Carter, I just have no idea what it is."

Sam sighed. She had been truly hoping she could forget last night all together, but she had to explain. Even to her it looked like a lovers' quarrel.

"That's my CO. The team went out for dinner last night. He got drunk and was making comments about mine and Dave's relationship so I left. He tried to follow me and the comments got even more…colorful. The other members of my team plus the base's CMO can confirm this."

Ben nodded, making some notes on the legal pad in front of him.

"They'll probably have to…and be prepared for the Richardson's counsel to bring the nature of your relationship with you CO into question. This does look like a lovers spat to the unbiased eye Ms. Carter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George didn't look up from his paperwork as he addressed the Airman standing before him.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. His left cheek was still throbbing and as soon as the General looked up and saw his face he was going to have some fast talking to do.

"I need you to sign off on some requisitions that I don't have the authority for, Sir."

George set his pen down. He reached his hand out for the requests at the same time he brought his eyes up. As soon as he saw his second in command's face he froze.

"Were you in some kind of accident Colonel?"

Jack shook his head.

"Umm, no, Sir. I got a little…intoxicated last night and may have said a few inappropriate things to a member of the female half of the species."

George sighed inwardly.

__

So basically he got drunk off his ass, pissed off Sam, and she slapped him for all she was worth. Good for her. Hopefully she knocked some sense into him.

"You should have doctor Fraser take a look at that, son." He finally took the reports from Jack.

"I already have. She was present at the time of the…incident."

This time George's sigh was clearly heard.

"Alright then. I'll take a look at these. Dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack saw Sam walking down the hall in front of him and sighed.

"**Hey Carter, wait up**!"

Sam sighed and spun on her heel, narrowing her eyes at her CO.

"What do you want, Sir?"

Jack waited until he was close enough to her to keep his voice low so only she would hear him.

"I want to apologize for last night. I was way out of line."

"You're right. You were. Now if that's all, I have paperwork to do before the mission tomorrow."

Jack kicked himself mentally. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He fucked up majorly this time.

"Look, Carter, I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you. How about you let me buy you dinner tonight?"

Sam crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow I already promised Dave and the kids that I would have dinner with them."

Jack took a deep breath praying he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"So bring them. I owe Dave an apology too, for what I've said about him, and it'd be nice to get to know them. Restaurant of your choice."

Sam stood staring at the Colonel for a minute, trying to determine if the offer was truly genuine.

"I'll have to call and ask Dave, but I don't think there should be a problem. And we already promised the kids we'd take them to Market Square tonight. They love saganaki."

Jack smiled despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Deal. I'll meet you there at…?"

"Seven," Sam supplied simply before turning and continuing on her way.

Jack watched her go, shaking his head.

__

*You're in for it this time O'Neill you moron. Just avoid alcohol and you **may** make it through tonight without a matching mark on your other cheek…* 

His contemplation continued as he began moving aimlessly down the hall.


	7. Coming Clean

****

[AN: Yes I know it's been a while but Sebastian suffered a meltdown and I was unpacking and applying for jobage and have spent much time talking to a certain hunk of metal that shall remain nameless. I have an interview for a job at Kinkos tomorrow (Wednesday) and Friday I'm going to register for classes for Summer Semester and then NEXT Thursday I'm going to see and advisor and maybe register for Fall so yeah I'm busy. I'll write when I can, but I make no guarantees. Reviews make me wanna write!!!]

[MN: I would like to apologize to all of my dedicated fans (there's what, 4 of you now?). I really did have a burn out. I was working faster then AJ could type and just kind of lost steam. I'm going to regulate myself down to fewer posts in Sim-land, and not pressure myself to come up with ideas for this. AJ has asked me to stress that this chapter was all my doing. In fact, 85% of the fluff and angsty chapters in this story will be of my doing. Anyway, on with the post!]

Disclaimer: Author and her muse may not be mentally stable. Fanfiction.net is not to be held accountable for their works…oh wait, you want us to say we don't own the show don'tcha?!? Well then: **We don't own the show.**

Beta: Angel, you are the bestest! (still need volunteers for late night [US late night that is] beta-ing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 7: Coming Clean

"So did you two decide what you wanted for desert?" Dave questioned his kids as they came back with his fiancé's CO in tow.

Emily shook her head as she let go of Colonel Jack's hand.

"No. We can't decide between cake and ice cream."

Dave stood up.

"Come on, I'll go look with you." He scooped the girl up with one arm, took his son's hand with the other and headed for the dessert counter.

Jack slid back into his chair.

"Good kids." He shifted in the uncomfortable silence that followed, letting it hang in the air for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Look, Carter, I know I've been a complete Jackass lately and I really am sorry. Dave seems like a great guy and you look good with him and those kids. I'm happy for you." Jack kept his eyes on the table, knowing the pain in them would betray his well-wishing.

Sam stared at her water glass intently, trying to find the words to say to him.

"I…thanks Jack. That really does mean a lot to me." She looked around quickly, lowering her voice.

"Look, there's something I've got to talk to you about…talk to the team about."

Jack took the hint and lowered his voice.

"We leave in the morning for four fun filled days of studying more of Danny's rocks someplace or another. We'll have plenty of time after nightfall to talk all we want."

Sam forced a smile back to her face as Dave, Shorty, and Emily walked back up.

"You three finally pick something out?"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud pop from one of the logs in the fire finally broke the silence that had settled over SG1. Daniel stood up and walked over next to Sam, sitting on the log beside her.

"Sam, I understand why you did it, and why you lied to us about it. It's okay. If you ever need me, I'm here for you." He gave her a small, reassuring hug before standing back up.

"I'm gonna turn in. Someone wake me for my watch." He turned and headed for his tent, zipping himself inside and settling into his sleeping bag.

Teal'c was the next to rise.

"I agree with the sentiments of Daniel Jackson. Now I am in need of Kel-no-ream. When I have finished I shall relieve you both of watch." With a bow of his head he moved swiftly to his own tent.

Jack sat, idly poking the fire with the stick he'd forgotten he was holding as silence once again settled over him and his 2IC.

Finally Sam popped to her feet. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Look, Sir, I'm sorry about lying to you. I just figured the fewer people that knew the truth, the better off it'd be. I didn't want to put you and Daniel in the position where you might have to lie in front of a jury just to…" Sam stopped in the middle of her thought as Jack held up his hand to silence her.

Jack stood up slowly, finally facing the woman before him.

"Look, Sam, I understand. I really do. You'd do anything for your friend and his kids, the same way I'd do anything for you or Danny or Teal'c."

Sam turned away to hide the tears gathering in her eyes.

"That doesn't make it okay. Not in my book. I betrayed your trust and I never wanted to have to do that." Sam stopped as her voice cracked.

Jack moved to slide a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Well it's okay by me. I understand your reasons and I trust you with my life. I know I can rely on you when it counts. If either of us betrayed that it was me, by telling you I didn't trust you anymore. I said a lot of things lately that I regret and I can't take them back. But I can try to earn back your trust. You don't need to earn back mine."

Sam turned to look at him.

"You have my trust. You always have…from the moment I challenged you to an arm wrestle you have. And I said some things I regret. Especially about that night…"

Again Jack silenced her, this time with a shake of his head.

"Don't go there. We _can't_ go there right now." He pulled back from her.

"Why don't you go get some sleep Carter. I'll wake you up in a few hours to take over watch."

Sam nodded as she watched all of the walls he'd had up for so long go sliding back into place.

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight." She strolled across the camp to her tent and ducked inside quickly before he could see the tears streaking her cheeks.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[AN: I know this is a bit short, sorry. Also I know it's really angsty but with what I'm about to do, I needed to set where everyone stands with eachother. Unless I get reviews, I shan't work on Ch. 8 in a timely manner so go click down

|There]

|

\/


	8. Cold of the Caves

****

[AN: I know it's taken us a while to get to the actual point here, but I'm working on it. Up till now everything has been fluff, angst, and basically mush. Now comes the real adventure. I had a couple people ask what it was Sam told the team, and basically, exactly what she told Janet. After one more big huge angsty chapter here, the next few chapters are going to be very action heavy, which is always harder to write. Sebastian and I will do much arguing on this so you will all have to be patient.]

[MN: I really don't have anything to add today. Please please please! Review! If you get any good ideas or pointers or such you can email us at collegegal17@hotmail.com. We love to hear from you! Also, just so everyone knows, the disclaimers are not of my penning. All that sarcasm and smartass-ness is AJ's doing.]

Disclaimer: We do not own SG1. We shall never own SG1. Life's a shitter aint it?

Beta: Nikki, you are so money and you don't even know it. Keep working on that challenge of yours. ME WANT ME WANT. Also, we STILL need late night betas! Betaing gets you a first look at the new chapter, a shout-out, my undying gratitude, and a mention in the official thanks at the end of the story. Become a beta today!

Other notes: I'm adding in a new symbolism. Anything inside double lines =like this= is being said over the radios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 8: Cold of the Caves

=Carter, Daniel, come in.=

Daniel pulled the pen out of his mouth and pushed the button on his radio.

"Little busy here Jack. I've got to translate enough of this to decide whether or not we need to bring a whole team out here to study this."

=Well for now you and Carter have got to get back here and help us get the rest of the gear off the MALP. Storm's rolling in and we need to move everything to those caves you're in.=

Daniel looped his eyes and sighed. He set the book on the ground, the pen inside keeping his place.

"I'll get Sam and we'll be there in 20."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack grabbed Sam's hand and yanked her into the cave as she went running by, and just in time too as a bold of lightening felled a tree right were she had been.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Sam leaned against the wall of the cave, panting.

"Thanks. That thing could've crushed me." She looked out the opening of the cave at the virtual wall of water and shook her head.

"There is NO way we can find the cave Daniel and Teal'c are in through that."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to wait it out. I'm going to try to get Daniel and Teal'c on the radio. The crate I had is full of fire supplies. It's further in. Why don't you go start a fire so we get warmed up and hopefully dried out a little." She nodded and he turned back to the mouth of the cave.

"Daniel, Teal'c, do you read me?"

The reply was laced with static, but clear enough to make out.

=Jack, where are you? Is Sam with you? That last flash of lightening was pretty close…I think it hit a tree. Are you okay?=

Jack rolled his eyes.

"We're fine Daniel. Sam's with me. We're in a cave right by the tree line. We're gonna hole up here until the rain stops. May have to stay the night. You two make sure you're out of the weather's way and I'll give you a buzz when the storms over." Jack turned and walked further into the cave where Sam had a fire started. She was visibly shivering. They were both soaked and the temperature had dropped rapidly once the clouds moved in front of the sun.

"Don't suppose you had the pack with the clothes in it?"

Sam shook her head.

"I've got extra ammo, half the food, a couple bed rolls and your game boy."

Jack grinned as he sat next to her.

"Well, at least that's safe."

Sam laughed.

"Oh yes, thank God for that!" Her voiced was laced with sarcasm much more characteristic of her CO.

"Damn straight." Jack's smile faded as he felt her shivering intensify next to him. They needed to get out of their wet clothes before they both caught pneumonia. He racked his brain trying to think of how to do this.

"Umm, so, Carter, we kind of need to get out of these soggy clothes…Why don't I make a trip to the back of the cave to check for leaks and you can strip down to your skivvies and climb into one of those bed rolls."

Sam nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, right."

Jack returned a couple minutes later at Sam's okay to find her curled up in the sleeping bag as close to the fire as was safe. She was still visibly shaking. The temperature had dropped even just since he'd left her to change. She didn't say anything to him, simply turned away from where she'd unrolled the other sleeping bag. He stripped down to his boxers, laying his BDUs out next to hers by the fire to dry. He quickly slid into the bedroll and zipped himself in.

"Damn this place gets cold when it's dark out…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later it was even colder. Jack was shivering now too.

This is insane; if we keep this up we're both going to get hypothermia.

"Carter, come here."

Sam looked up at her CO.

"_What?_"

"Come here. There is no point in us both freezing like this. So we share body heat and don't have to spend a week in the infirmary with the doc poking us." She still didn't move.

"Look, this is simply me trying to save us from freezing to death. I swear. Now get over here **now** Major. That's an order."

Sam unzipped her bedroll and got out. The cold air of the cave hit her mostly bare body like a ton of bricks and she sucked in a sharp breath. She took the two steps to Jack's sleeping bag as quickly as possible and slid in next to him where he had unzipped it. The warmth of his body immediately wrapped around her.

Jack winced slightly as her icy skin came in contact with his. He re-zipped the bedroll and wrapped his arms around his 2IC.

"For crying out loud carter, you're half frozen." He rubbed his hands on her arms and back in hopes the friction would warm her up some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally she was warm. Nestled against Jack's chest, Sam felt at peace. She felt like she was where she belonged. As thoughts swirled in her head, she unknowingly started running her fingers in haphazard patterns over his chest. Suddenly she found herself speaking, saying things she knew she shouldn't, but she was powerless to stop herself.

"Jack, that night at your house…"

Jack interrupted her by grabbing the hand that was teasing his chest.

"Sam, I…"

Sam wasn't going to be stopped. She needed to get this out.

"Jack just listen to me. I need to know. That night, was that the beer or was it…something more?"

Jack was shocked by her question.

"It was more, it was so much more. I never wanted some drunken fling with you, Sam."

Sam's voice was soft and timid.

"What did you want?"

  
"You. I _want_ you Sam. You know how I feel about you. That hasn't changed in the past few years. No. Yes it has. What I feel for you now goes beyond anything I felt then." Jack took a deep breath and asked a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"What did you want? What _do_ you want?"

"What I wanted was to pretend that the Air Force didn't exist. That there was no one controlling my life. That I could tell you how I feel about you…and could hear the same from you. That's what I still want, what I've wanted for years. I want to be allowed to love you."

Jack pulled one hand out of the warmth of the sleeping bag to wipe away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you. I have for so long. But now more then ever I can't do anything about it. I won't let you risk Emily and Shorty."

Sam nodded.

  
"I know. We can't do anything. But I want you to know that I love you and I always will."

Jack's heart and brain were yelling completely different things at him.

Aww hell screw it. He bridged the mere inch separating their mouths and kissed her tenderly for a few seconds before moving his head slightly back.

"We can have tonight, Sam. No one has to know anything. Nothing has to change, but tonight I can show you how I feel."

Wordlessly Sam reconnected their lips. Tonight she was going to love him the way she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[AN: There is NOT an unedited version of this so please don't ask. Thank you.]


	9. When Streea Attack

****

[AN: I know, I know we haven't written in ages. I'm SO SO SO sorry! I was completely rewriting the first two chapters of my book (thanks a lot Nikki…oh well love ya anyway) and got a job and been in majorness posties in fic land and and and…well and I got REALLY stuck. The next few chapters are going to seem somewhat confusing but bear with it and you'll get the point…eventually. If you are still reading this, email me or review so I know if it's worth going on with it. That's about it.]

[MN: Ummm basically what she said. Book book book book booooooooooooooooooook.]

Disclaimer: Do ya think they'll gimme SG1 after the final season is over? Mebbe? *crosses fingers*

Beta: Nikki. You rock gurlie!!

****

Special Thanks: To Mom and Bro for helping me work on my villain for this story. All the name props for this chapter go to them as well seeing as I SUCK at names. Thankies both and *huggles*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 9: When Streea Attack…

Jack tried to sit up. Bad idea. He laid back against the pillow beneath his head and…wait…pillow? SGC bedrolls didn't have pillows! And where was…

"_Sam_!?" He forced himself upright and opened his eyes. The room spun for a minute before clearing. It was small, the bed in the middle the only piece of furniture. Jack shook his head a bit to help him focus and took another look again. The 'room' looked more like a small hut now. Several thin rays of sunlight were streaming in through the slats covering what had to be a window. Jack turned to get up, but the instant his feet touched the dirt floor the door to the hut burst open and a woman walked in.

"You should not be up yet. Lay back down." The woman appeared to be in her mid thirties. She was short, but extremely muscular and exuded a sense of command that even Jack had to respect. She eyed him carefully as he swung his feet back up onto the bed. He did not, however, lie back down.

"Where's the rest of my team?" The woman's features softened, and she brushed a lock of long brown hair behind her ear as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We figured there had to be others. We did not believe you could have moved all of that by yourself."

The woman's non-answer annoyed Jack. His brown eyes darkened to a near black color.

"_Where is my team_?" This time the question was more forceful.

"You were the only one we found. You were attacked by a pack of streea. They spat poison on you. You are lucky we stopped the attack or they would have no doubt let the poison slowly paralyze you and eaten you. I fear that if we found none of your companions then they have suffered that fate."

Jack was on his feet before she had even finished speaking.

"**No**. I have to go look for them…" Before Jack could get to the door the woman was blocking his path.

"I will send my warriors back to the cave at first light. The sphere of light will be gone for the day soon. It is too dangerous. Streea hunt only at night, and even a lone one can kill an entire grouping of my soldiers. For now, you are in need of food and drink. And rest." She started to open the door then stopped and turned back to him.

"By the way, my name is Arianna. Welcome to the village of the Lodrel." She opened the door and led Jack out into the village. Huts were arranged in a circular pattern around a large, central fire. Outside the huts was a ring of tall purple flowers. Jack eyed them suspiciously as Arianna led him to a bench by the fire.

"Please, sit. You are still not fully recovered from the poison. **Rothe!**" The largest of the men on the opposite side of the fire came forward and bowed to the woman who had beckoned him.

"Lady Arianna, how may I be of service?" Arianna indicated Jack with a sweep of her hand. "Please, make our guest feel welcome. I must attend to other matters. Once he is well fed and has had his questions answered, please return to his hut with him and make him comfortable for the night. You are personally responsible for him until morning." Arianna strode across the compound to the largest of the huts and disappeared inside.

Jack made a feeble attempt to eat the contents of a bowl Rothe passed to him, but after only a few small bites, he lost interest. His only concern at the moment was to find Sam, Daniel, and Teal'C. He set the bowl on the log and began pacing the area behind the bench. When Rothe saw this he walked back over.

"It is late friend. We should return to your hut." Jack followed him back towards the hut but stopped short of the door, again looking to the ring of flowers. Rothe noticed the man's hesitation.

"The toora flower is deadly to the Streea. They protect our village. They are also useful in helping clear the effects of their poison more quickly. Now please, you should rest. Lady Arianna will return to us at first light."


	10. Confusion

****

[AN: Again sorry for the wait. Family stuff and work and sim land and work and blah blah blah blah….and THEN FF.net were too busy for me!!!]

[MN: ………Help…….]

Disclaimer: OOOOOO Think mebbe I get Danny or Jack in my Easter basket?!?

Beta: No one's around so pardon mistakes. (STILL need betas!! Email me at collegegal17@hotmail.com)

****

Special Thanks: Name props to Exar. *huggles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch. 10: Confusion

Daniel couldn't remember the last time his head had hurt this much…then again he couldn't remember anything since shortly after Jack had radioed him. He'd already tried to sit up and that wasn't happening just now. The door to wherever it was he was lying opened and he winced at the pain from the sudden influx of light, even against closed eyelids. Once it was again closed he dared open his eyes to slits, blinking against the dim light still present. A beautiful woman stood over him, smiling.

"Finally, you are awake. We were beginning to fear the hold of the Streea's poison on you too much for the antidote to counter. Not often is it deadly on its own, and even more rarely does it kill when the antidote has been administered, but you would not be the first to have died from it."

The pain in his head wasn't helping Daniel process things.

"Who…" His voice wavered and he swallowed hard before attempting his question again.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arianna. You are in the village of my people, the Lodrel. You are safe from the Streea here." The woman answered his question while she helped him to down a few small sips of water from a bowl by the bed.

"Streea?"

"Large beasts. Very dangerous. They hunt mostly at night, and in packs. They spit poison on their prey to paralyze it, then eat it while it still lives."

Daniel's mind was clearing slightly when a sudden thought struck him. He sat up as far as possible as the realization racked through his mind.

  
"**Sam, Jack, Teal'c**! Where are they?"

Arianna's smile faded, and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"We knew you were not alone, but we found no one else near you, nor in any of the caves. It is late now; my warriors have had to return to the village to avoid being attacked themselves. At the first light my best people will again begin a search for your companions."

Daniel's heart sank, an action which proved too much for his already congest head and he dropped back against the pillows. Arianna sat by his side for several minutes until a man entered the cramped hut. She looked up at him then back at Daniel.

"I must go attend to the day's end business of the village. Kendron is a most faithful and capable member of my court. He will attend to you through the night, but you must not leave this hut. He has brought you food, and more oil of the toora flower to counteract the Streea's poison. Rest my friend." She stood and slipped past Kendron, out into the quickly dimming light.


	11. Minus Three

****

[AN: I know, you all deserve the right to shoot me. I'd like to say I've been doing something noble, but the fact is I just kinda fizzled on this. But now I'm bcak and hoping to get this thing kicked into gear. Also, I'm having issues wrapping my brain around Teal'c's, therefore this chapter is NOT from his perspective as originally promised to some people. Oh well. Life's rough. Deal with it.]

[MN: This taking so long is my fault…I keep wasting her time and energy fighting with her about her book. But Imma be a good muse now I promise…just pwease dun lock me in the cage no more….]

Disclaimer: When Nikki becomes the worlds best TV producer, you fink Danny'll come guest star for us? OOOOO I'll be the guest talent liaison!

Beta: When do I ever have one in recent chapters? (STILL STILL STILL need betas!! Email me at collegegal17hotmail.com)

****

Special Thanks: To anyone who's still bothering to read this

****

Ch. 11: Minus Three

Janet shook her head as she flipped the pages of the char in her hand for what had to be the twentieth time. It just didn't make sense. No signs of injury. No foreign substances showing up on blood tests. There was NO reason the man in the bed before her wasn't conscious, and yet he remained cataleptic. The phone in her office rang, breaking her of her musings and she turned sharply and walked into the small room. She sank into the chair behind her desk wearily as she raised the receiver.

"Frasier."

"Hey mom. How's T doing? Any word on Daniel and the others yet?"

Janet sighed. She should have known better then to worry Cassie over this.

"He's the same. And no." Janet heard voices in the background.

"Cass, where are you?"

"Col and Court and I have a project to do for science so Court's mom picked us up and we're at her house. Can I come to the base when I'm done?"

Janet sighed again. She'd really rather the teenage at least _tried_ to maintain her schedule.

"Cass, I can't come to pick you up. The search teams will be calling it a night soon and I have to do post mission physicals."

"So? The General will send an SF to get me. Please mom, I didn't sleep at all last night and I'd rather not sleep there then at Col's house. **Please.**"

"Alright. Call me when you're almost ready and I'll get an SF sent over, but just tonight. I'll see you later."

"Bye mom."

Janet hung up the phone and shook her head wearily. SG1 was as much family to Cassie as they were to her…especially Daniel. Sometimes she couldn't tell which one of them loved him more. Suddenly a slightly flushed nurse stuck her head through the open office door.

"He's coming to Ma'am."

George looked up as the unmistakable shape of Teal'c appeared in his office door.

"Please have a seat. How are you feeling?"

Teal took the seat across from the much smaller man.

"I am well General Hammond. Doctor Frasier informs me you wish to know anything from the mission that may be of help in locating the remainder of SG1. The team was separated during a large storm. Doctor Jackson and myself were in one cave, while Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill occupied another. At some time during Dr. Jackson's watch shift, the storm quieted. Very quickly, several large beasts appeared at multiple entrances to the cave. They projected their saliva onto us and I quickly lapsed into unconsciousness. My next memory is of awakening in the infirmary."

George sighed. As their intelligence had suggested, there were dangerous nocturnal creatures on the planet, but other then this confirmation, he was no closer to finding his flag team.

"Thank you Teal'c. You can go. Doctor Frasier wants you to get some rest."

Teal'c stood, but didn't move for the door.

"General Hammond, I request permission to join the search effort in the morning."

George nodded.

"Provided you have the Doctor's approval, join the teams in the briefing room at 0630.

[I promise this'll start moving some soon. I need another few chapters to get there though, so bare with me and Sebastian for a bit longer.]


	12. Conspiracy Theory

****

[AN: STILL sorry for the wait. I just can't seem to get my brain into writing lately…really starting to worry me.]

[MN: Ummm yeah what she said]

Disclaimer: I think it's a sign from above, the SG1 premiere is the day after my birthday…meaning Jack and Danny are gonna be my birthday presents, right?

Beta: Still ain't got craps worth of betas. To help out, Email me at collegegal17hotmail.com)

Special Thanks: To Doug, who keeps sticking by me when everyone else is bailing out.

****

Ch. 12: Conspiracy Theory

Jack finished gearing up then looked around. His P-90 wasn't in the pile of gear that the Lodrel had recovered. Mussing his hair he shoved the door to the hut open and headed straight for Arianna.

"My weapons, where are they? You told me you brought me all of my gear. That **isn't** all of it."

"Relax my friend. I kept you weapons locked up where no one could stumble upon them. We are unsure of how dangerous they are and did not wish any harm to come to any of the Lodrel. Please, come with me and I will show you where they are." Arianna lead Jack to what he had determined was her personal hut. Inside she led him to a locked cabinet and pulled a key from her pocket. She inserted it into the lock and allowed the doors to swing open. Inside were a pair of P-90s, 3 sidearms, 3 Zats, and Teal'c's staff.

Jack donned his own weapons then pulled the near empty pack from his back. He unloaded and put the safety on the other weapons before adding them to his pack. The only other objects were the spare ammo and a bottle of water. Grasping Teal'c's staff he spun and walked back out into the sunshine. He walked across the village to where Rothe was standing with the hunting party.

"Alright let's go."

Rothe stepped toward Jack.

"Are you sure this plan is wise? We have searched many times for the object you described and haven't located it. The hunting party can show you to the caves, but then we must return to our normal duties. The village cannot be allowed to find itself short on food during the colder months."

Jack pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Just take me there."

Jack dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. _Right here. The gate should be **right **here. I know it. So where is it then? Something about this place just isn't right._ He had spent the morning searching the caves for any lingering sign of his team, but there was none to be had. He'd eaten lunch with the hunting party who were still nearby before heading off to find the gate, but it was just missing. The clearing where it should have stood was empty, save for the root Daniel had tripped on when they first came through. With another sigh Jack stood up. He might as well head back to the village. There was no use in getting caught by a streea pack when he could get a good night's sleep and an early start.

He walked back towards the path that lead from the caves to the village, lost slightly in his own thoughts. As he neared the row of toora flowers, he was suddenly pulled from his musings. That voice…he knew that voice!

Ducking back into the tree line he looped around until he was halfway around the village. He dropped to the ground and crawled forward until he could peer through the toora stalks.

"Come Daniel. You are still not very well. You should return to your hut for rest. I will have Kendron bring you your evening meal when it is prepared."

Jack watched in shock as Arianna led Daniel to a hut fairly near where he now lay, but on the opposite side of the village from where he was staying. Looking around Jack moved back into the trees and worked his way back toward the path. Steeling himself to hold his tongue he walked back into the village to wait for nightfall.


	13. Something Fishy

****

[AN: So apparently is now going to eat my line of tilde's to divide life up so I shall hasta come up with summat else. Oh well, I'll live. On a totally off note, go see Spidey Man 2 cause it rocks. And pay attention to the Usher at the Theater. The first person who leaves me feedback with the Actor's name and one movie he's stared in will get a shout out in chapter 14.]

[MN: Personally I think Spidey Man focused too much on **Edited by Author due to spoilers**. But it was still worth the 6 bucks to see I suppose. Just so you know, AJ ain't letting me write no more after tonight until Saturday cause her friend's coming to stay a few days. Blame her not me.]

Disclaimer: So, like, if Nikki becomes a famous producer and I earn a whole lotta money working for her, do ya think I could BUY Jack and Danny?

Beta: I NEED HELP. Email us at .

****

Special Thanks: This one SO goes out to Sebastian, who didn't even complain when I telled him to shup that I was writing this chapter…I mean there's just summat about Jack and his P-90.………..

Ch. 13: Something Fishy

Finally the activity in the village had died down. When everyone was in their huts, save for the night patrols, Jack quietly slipped outside and into the shadows. Keeping low and ducking from hut to hut he slowly made his way to the hut he'd seen Daniel enter. Straightening slowly he peered through the slats in the window. Daniel was asleep in bed, and the hut was otherwise empty. Perfect. He moved around the side to go through the door, but froze when he heard voices by the fire.

__

Shit. The night guards decided on a midnight snack. The hell with it.

Jack returned to the back of the hut and pulled out his knife. He carefully began slicing through the binding holding the stick hut together, starting from the window down. After several minutes of tedious knife work, he finally removed a large portion of the back of the hut. He slipped inside next to the bed and peered down at Daniel. He considered how to wake him for a moment before grabbing the man's mouth with his hand. Daniel immediately jarred awake and tried to scream, but Jack's hand muffled the sound.

"Shhhhhhhh, Daniel, it's me," Jack hissed.

Daniel turned and his eyes bugged out at the sight of Jack's face in the moonlight. Jack slowly lowered his hand and Daniel's jaw dropped.

"But, you, I mean, they said…"

"Daniel, they told me you were dead too. The Stargate's gone. And by gone I mean not there. And before you ask I'm **sure** I was in the right place. I took a seat on that root you tripped on when we came through. Something fishy's going on here and I want to know what. My guess is if you and I are both here, then so are Sam and Teal'c. I'm going to take a look around the huts tonight. Tomorrow we both have to go about like nothing happened." Daniel nodded and Jack turned to leave, then stopped and turned back.

"And Daniel, stop drinking the toora oil. It fights the effects of the poison, but it makes you drowsy as hell. You're gonna need to be on the ball when this goes down." He ducked back out his hole and put the wall panel back in place. He tied it back in place with some twine from his pack then began his systematic search of the huts. Logic would have it if he and Daniel were both being kept on the edges of the village, so would Teal'c and Sam.

The going was excruciatingly slow. Every few minutes he had to stop and hide to avoid being seen by the night guards. Twice before he was a quarter of the way around the village he'd been forced to duck clean out of the ring of toora stalks only to be met by the rustling of the Streea in the trees. Now Jack was outside of the only hut besides Arianna's with light coming from inside. He listened carefully for sound from inside for a full minute before standing to peer in the window. His eyes bugged out slightly and he dropped back to the ground sucking in a sharp breath.

It took the Air Force Colonel less then ten seconds to regain his composure and force himself to move on.

****

Jack rolled onto his cot. It had taken him most of the night to search the village without being seen. He'd made it back to his hut before it began to get light, but had spent the last few hours pacing a trail in the dirt. Finally exhaustion was winning out and just as he started to nod off, the door swung open and Arianna stepped in.

"Colonel, I trust you rested well. As much as I hate to require this of you, several of our livestock herders took ill overnight. I'm afraid rather then searching today, we will need your assistance. Morning meal will be ready in just a few minutes and the herders leave straight after that to graze the animals." Arianna turned and walked back out into the light before waiting for a reply.

As Jack sat up on the cot he could hear her outside talking to Rothe. Apparently the illness wasn't isolated to the herders. Nearly a third of the village was out of commission. Wiping a hand over weary eyes Jack stood up and followed his nose to the fire for breakfast.

****

Jack stood leaning on a fence, watching what resembled an orange sheep graze idly in the grass and listening to the other herders chat nonchalantly. As the conversation fell into a lull, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the man nearest him.

"So, what's wrong with all the people that got sick?"

The man shrugged.

"Arianna believes that one of the pots of stew last night may have gotten contaminated by Streea poison. The people who ate from that pot seem to be reacting to the Toora oil."

Now Jack's interest was peaked.

"How would that happen?"

"The herbs we use in the stews are wild. It is possible that there was some poison residue on one of the plants that was used."

Somehow the whole thing seemed just too coincidental to Jack, but he simply turned and went back to watching the orange sheep.


	14. Another Night Stroll

****

[AN: Alrighty so, is going to eat my line of stars as well. GRRRness. Amanda got the spidey man usher question correct. The actor is Bruce Campbell. He starred in Army of Darkness, Evil Dead, and was in the movie Serving Sarah. I met him. Cool guy. That said, I have NO idea where this is going so don't ask me.]

[MN: I have no idea where this is going either. Sometimes I'm writing, sometimes AJ's writing, and sometimes neither of us knows where it's coming from.]

Disclaimer: If I owned them, ALL of SG1 woulda been in them nice tank top/sleeveless numbers in the season premiere (I mean, how could they leave out Jack and Danny's lovely arms?)

Beta: STILL NEED HELP. Email us at .

****

Special Thanks: To Doug who managed to keep me up and kick Sebastian back into gear, even if he didn't realize he did it.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ch. 14: Another Night Stroll

Jack dropped onto a seat by the fire exhausted. After having gotten no sleep the night before then spending the day walking around fields he was fighting to keep his eyes open. There was no way he could go another night with no sleep. He'd have to figure out what he was doing and do it in time to get back to his hut for a few hours shut eye. He barely registered the fact that Rothe was trying to hand him a bowl of something. He started to take it then remember the strange onset of illnesses from dinner the night before. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go back to my hut and get some extra sleep." He grabbed a bowl of water and wandered haphazardly back to his hut and pulled out a MRE from one of the packs. After the food was warm, he laid back on his cot, his mind streaming.

When it was again dark in the village, Jack slipped out of his hut. He headed around to Daniels and untied the back panel he'd cut away the night before. He moved inside and found Daniel waiting for him.

"So? Did you find them last night?"

Jack sat on the cot next to Daniel with a sigh.

"No sign of Teal'c. But…I found Sam."

"And?"

"And there's something going on here that's just not right Daniel. She's in a hut, halfway between ours, gagged and tied to a cot. She looks like she's had the crap beat out of her. And the villagers getting sick, something about it just doesn't feel right to me. Something's going on here. There's something off about Arianna."

Daniel nodded in agreement. He'd gotten the same impression.

"So what are we gonna do?"

Jack shook his head.

"No we Daniel. **You** are gonna stay here and get some sleep. **I **am going to go check on Sam. I have a better chance of not getting caught alone. Just get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow night." Jack again slipped back out of the hut, tying the back panel in its place. He worked his way around to the hut he'd seen Sam in the night before. He snuck around the side and took a look around. The guards weren't in sight, probably still making their rounds. Crouching low, he opened the door just enough to slip in. Luckily the light was already on.

He moved around to the side of the cot and squatted next to Sam's sleeping form. He gingerly brushed the hair from her bruised face. The simple contact woke her immediately and her eyes flew open, first full of fear, then relieved. Jack gently untied the gag and pulled the fabric from her mouth.

"You alright?"

Sam swallowed hard then nodded, her mouth to dry to talk. After Jack had freed her hands she rubbed her wrists gently, wincing slightly. When her feet too were unbound, he moved back beside her. As if reading her thoughts he picked up the bowl of water from the table by the bed and, helping her sit up, held it to her lips. When she'd taken several long drinks he put the bowl back down and lowered her back down.

"So would you like to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

****

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[Sorry this is short. It shoulda been longer. But I got tarred. So yeah.]


	15. Taking Action

**AN: Well I bet you folks didn't think you'd be hearing from us again didja? Sorry, life got kinda out of control with work and getting kicked out of my house and friends and of course there is a guy (whom I love with all my heart and soul) involved in all this. I am now however on the injured list which means I can do nothing. I messed up my leg in a stupid ass fall and shall be immobile for I dunno how long. Maybe I'll actually get to finish this.**

MN: You think YOU'VE been waiting long? She hasn't let me write NOTHIN.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Jack, Danny, and Teal'C would be here taking care of me (yeah and Sam too). But they are not. So what does that say?

Beta: I need one. Please. Please. PLEASE.

**Special Thanks: Click, Clack, and He-Who-Towers-Over: who are trying to keep my spirits up right now.**

**Ch. 15: Taking Action**

Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"They told you I was _dead_?"

"You and Daniel both. The one thing I'm not getting is T's absence. Why the three of us and not him?

"I don't know but I would put money on it having something to do with him not being human."

Jack nodded in agreement then glanced at his watch.

"Sam, I hate to say this but, we have to tie you back up. It's getting late and we can't tip our hand to Arianna just yet. I want to know what's really going on before I spring you and Danny."

Sam nodded. She knew it was coming and it had felt good just to be sitting for the short while she'd been freed. As Jack reached for the ropes to replace them, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Just as he began to respond she pulled back.

"Don't do anything stupid...Sir." The last word was added as an afterthought. In the days she'd spent captive she'd kept replaying the night in the cave in her mind. Now she needed to get her mind back on track. She had to focus on doing her part to get back to Earth.

"Sam..." Jack didn't know what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, but he never got the chance to figure it out as the woman next to him lay back on the bed.

"Please, don't." Sam watched her CO nod slightly. He refastened the knots in silence, leaving the gag for last.

"Just sit tight. I'll be back, I promise." He fitted the piece of fabric back into her mouth and forced what he hoped was a reassuring smile before slipping back out through the door.

Jack rechecked the supplies in his pack. It was now or never. He donned his gear and weapons, including Teal'c's staff. He walked out of the hut and slid his sunglasses in place and the brightness of the morning immediately warmed his face. As he predicted, Arianna was in his path almost instantly.

"Colonel, several herders are still unable to perform their duties. We again require your assistance."

"I don't think so. I'm going to go find my team and the Stargate. You'll have to watch your orange sheep yourselves. I've wasted too much time here. If my team really is dead, then I'll just go home without them." Jack hoped he could make Arianna believe he'd given up on his teammates. The woman before him studied him briefly before sighing.

"I cannot make you stay but I advise against leaving. Without the shelter of the toora flowers you will have no defense against the streea. When night falls they will surely attack you. Your weapons are no match for an entire hunting group." Jack shrugged in response.

"Oh, I'll manage." Without another word, he abruptly turned and headed for the path out of the village.

_Lets just hope these flowers of theirs live longer once cut then the flowers I used to buy Sarah when I screwed up. The few I have in my pack should keep me safe enough. I can come back and cut more if I must. Jack turned onto the path that would lead him to the caves, and, eventually, the place where the Stargate had once stood._

Jack didn't stop until he was again sitting on the root that had proved trouble for Daniel. He suddenly realized he hadn't had breakfast at the village. Pulling a protein bar from his pack he fought to remember the briefing before the mission. If he could figure out how to get out of the trees he had a better chance of getting a signal to the teams that were undoubtedly already searching the planet.

_I could try to climb the mountain those caves are in...but if I fall we're all screwed. The beach it is. Should be... He thought another moment before standing and heading into the trees._

Okay, wow, so angst...and it was all mine. The next chapter will actually further the plot some...I promise. I also want to remind people I started this eons ago, and I'm setting this far before where the show is currently. Post Jonah...but pre anything else.


	16. The Calvary

**AN: I was actually writing this simultaneously with Chapter 15. I've never done that whole write 2 at a time before...and I was writing the next chapter in my head the whole time too. You'll get that as soon as I'm inspired to put ideas to words. Until then, enjoy.**

MN: She STILL aint letting me write...it's all HER.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, maybe I'd actually get to watch the show...cursed lack of scifi...

Beta: Still in need.

**Special Thanks: He-who-towers over, who is planning to bring me my click and clack tomorrow to cheer us all up for click's b'day**

**Ch. 16: The Calvary**

Teal'c stepped through the event horizon of the wormhole and looked around.

"This is indeed a different location then that at which we originally arrived on this planet.

"It's an island, and a small one at that. We're about 2 miles from the mainland and the original gate site was 4 miles from there. My men are on the beach inflating the rafts to get us over there." The commander of SG-4 already didn't like the vibe he got from this place.

Teal'c drew his zat as the captain infront of him signaled the group to take cover. There was definitely someone moving through the trees ahead of them. He leveled the weapon at the spot in which whomever it was would surely come into view. He smiled uncharacteristically as his CO came through the trees.

"O'Neill, we are very pleased to see you are well." Jack jumped slightly at the sound of the jaffa's voice then returned the man's smile as he came out of hiding.

"T, you have _no_ idea how happy I am to see you." Jack spent the next 20 minutes explaining what he knew to the other teams and returning his friend's weapon to its proper owner.

"I don't want to risk injuring any of the villagers. Most of them are victims in all this. We'll have to go in under the cover of darkness...which leaves us a problem. A bunch of nasty animals around here who would love to have us for dinner. The village is surrounded by these flowers that repel them. I've got a few in my pack but no where near enough for the entire team." Jack dropped his gear and pulled the few flowers he had gathered from his pack.

"O'Neill, would it not be reasonable to assume that if these flowers grow outside the village they may also grow elsewhere on this planet?" Jack smiled at his friend's observation.

"T, you're a genius. Captain, have your mean spread out and search for more flowers. Teal'c and I are going to go find a good place to hide out until its late enough to head in."

I know it's short but I want the next chapter posted before I make the rescue. The next one is Sebastian's. It is fluff. I apologize in advance.


	17. Rescue Mission

**AN: Yes, as a matter of fact I HAVE died, but luckily I possess a sarcophagus and was revived. But then I had to lock Sebastian up in his cage between beatings because he was just getting far too out of hand. THEN I had this chapter half wrote and the stupid POS computers we use here at work ATE IT. So, I'm writing this because Sebastian is in a state of emotional decay and I feel like action not fluff.**

MN: I'm sowwy. Is all my fault. All mine. I'll be good from now on. I promises. Just don't put me in the dark place again...

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would have NOT missed the last YEAR of SG1 and Atlantis because, well, I'd OWN THEM.

Beta: Rules of net at work: No email, no IM, no message boards, no blog, no chat rooms. Therefore, no beta. Affinion Group's bad, not mine.

**Special Thanks: Big Daddy, Lil Daddy, and Dirty Bitch for helping me rediscover myself over the last few months. Also, name props in this chapter go to Nadia and Charlie, my occasionaly obnoxious but always loveable cube neighbors at work.**

**Ch. 17: Rescue Mission**

Jack signaled Teal'C and SG-4 to move through the ring of Toora flowers directly behind Daniel's hut. Once they were sure the coast was clear he quickly cut the twine holding the back wall panel he'd already cut in place. He slipped into the hut to find Daniel sitting on the bed.

"It's about time. A man could starve to death trying to avoid a poisoning while waiting on a rescue around here." Smiling, he accepted the zat Jack offered him readily, but raised a quizzical eyebrow to the flower that followed.

"Daniel, if you don't want to be eaten take it. I'm taking T, Grubb, and Oliver and going after Carter. Williams and Stone will take you back to the rafts." Jack released the flower that was now in Daniel's grasp and quickly ducked out of the hut, moving back through the flowers. The rest of the team immediately followed.

"What do you mean rafts Jack?" Daniel stuffed the Toora flower in his pocket as he spoke.

"Stone can explain on the team. Radio silence unless there's an emergency. Move people." Jack immediately turned in the direction that would lead him to Sam as Daniel obediately followed the two Lts. back toward the beach.

When they were far enough around the village to be directly behind the hut Sam was being held in, the men again breached the line of Toora flowers. As the others took up look-out positions, Jack peered between the slats of the hut. He determined the coast was clear and cut away the back section of the hut. He moved inside next to the bed.

As Sam turned to look at him his breath hitched his chest. It was very apparent that she'd been once again beaten, and this time the injuries were more severe. Jack used the knife still in his hand to quickly slice through the bindings holding her to the bed then pocketed it before gingerly removing the gag from her mouth.

"God Sam, what'd she do to you? Are you alright to sit up?" Jack instinctively brushed a few stray hairs off her forehead.

Sam nodded in response, but winced as soon as she started moving. Careful to avoid putting too much pressure on any one spot, Jack helped her lift up on the bed and made sure she was stable on her own before picking up the bowl of water on the table. He lifted it tenderly to her lips and tilted it, allowing her to take several long swallows through her split lips. When she was done he set the bowl back down.

"I don't mean to rush you or anything Sam, but I've got Teal'C, Daniel, and SG-4 waiting to get the hell out of here. Do you think you can crawl out of here?" Sam again nodded in response to his question but when she tenderly slid to the floor, her face was laced with pain. Jack followed her out of the hut.

As soon as he was clear of the wall, Jack got to his feet and reached down to help Sam up. The moment she was on her feet however, her knees gave out. Jack caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up in his arms.

"Grubb, Oliver, head back for the rafts. Once you're half a click away from the village, radio the others to head for the gate. Tell them to dial home and have a med team standing by in the gate room. We'll meet you back at the beach." The two men nodded in response to him before disappearing into the tree line at a full run.

"T, I'm willing to bet you can move faster then I can with her. Just be careful, we don't know if anything's broken." He delicately laid Sam in Teal'C's arms before leading the way into the trees, moving significantly slower then the men he'd just sent off.


	18. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Okay, I'm a horrible person. I decided to put Sebby to work on a new novel and I needed him for the fluffy first few chapters. Now I'm into the angst and since that's all me, I've decided to give this fic over to him. I should be better about posting now. Not good mind you, but better.**

MN: Well aint she just a bitch? "Bastian write this, Bastian write that" Well I wanna write FANFIC!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, someone woulda shot me by now because I wouldn't have done shit with it since December just like this fic.

Beta: Still typing at work. So still no Beta. Still Affinion Group's bad, not mine.

**Special Thanks: Cherry, who is always fun and supportive and breaths a breath of innocence into my life and keeps me from cussing any clients or members out at work. Which I want to do. Badly. Most of the time. Also thanks to my supervisor, Miss Betty. She reminds me that I shouldn't let people with the IQ of a flea ruin my day.**

**Ch. 18: Home Sweet Home**

Jack sat next to Sam's bed in the infirmary. The Game Boy Janet had tried to hand him earlier lay forgotten on the table beside him. They'd been back at the base for nearly 12 hours and still his 2IC remained unconcious. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't bother to release Sam's hand or turn to see who it was.

"Son, why don't you go back to your quarters for a bit? You look exhausted." General Hammond had to hold back a sigh when the officer shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sir."

Shaking his head in silent defeat, the base CO left the treatment area and entered Janet Fraiser's office. The doctor was slumped in her chair, her head resting on her arms. Sam's lab results were spread out on her desk and a series of X-rays hung on the light boxes behind her. Across the desk from her, Cassie was in a mirrored position and both were fast asleep.

Hammond moved around the desk and placed his hand gently on the doctor's arm. Her head shot up and she immediately moved to stand before he shook his head. "Why don't you and Cassie go back to your quarters and get some sleep. I think SG1 is holding vigil enough for us all."

She looked past him to the treatment area. Teal'C was sitting quietly, apparently lost in thought. Daniel was fiddling with a rubber band. And, of course, Jack was still clutching Sam's hand.

"You're right, Sir. Thank you." She waited for him to leave her office before rising, stretching slightly as she did so. She exited her office.

"Alright, I'm officially declaring visiting hours over. All but one of you needs to leave." Daniel and Teal'C immediately rose, both knowing there was nothing that would make Jack leave.

Teal'C crossed to the office and lifted Cassie from her chair gently so she wouldn't wake up. "I will take Cassandra Fraiser to her quarters before I go to perform Kel'no'ream."

Janet checked Sam's IV and monitors then gave the nurse a few instructions before she left as well, Daniel at her side. When they got to her quarters her followed her in and closed the door. She sank immediately into his arms and leaned her body against his. "Has the Colonel even eaten?"

Daniel shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "No. You know how he gets where Sam is concerned. Hammond's already had to threaten him with insubordination charges three times to get him to shut up about going back to that planet. He wants to kick some serious ass."

"Can't say as I blame him. I feel that way myself."

At the tone of Janet's voice Daniel looked down at the woman in his arms, pulling back slightly to do so. A single tear was running down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Janet let the tears she'd been holding back flow freely. "Cassie and I, we thought we'd lost you."

He again tightened his embrace. "You didn't. I'm right here. I'm fine. And Sam will be too, she's just a bit banged up. It'll be okay."

Jack smoothed a strand of hair off of Sam's face, allowing his fingers to linger. Almost as soon as they'd gotten back to the base she had passed out and with the number and amount of drugs she was being pumped with, it was likely she'd stay unconscious for a few more days. When Janet had kicked him out of the infirmary to treat her, he'd spent nearly an hour in Hammond's office, insisting he be allowed to return to the planet. He wanted revenge on Arianna.

A squeeze to his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back to Sam's face just as she drowsily opened her eyes. "Hey, Carter. How you feeling?"

"Like I got the tar beat out of me then Janet doped me up." She attempted a mile but ended up wincing in pain.

Jack could tell she was fighting just to stay awake. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Janet didn't even think you'd wake up for a couple days."

"Only if you'll go too." Sam wasn't at all surprised when he shook his head.

"It's my shift to sit here with you."

"I bet it's been 'your shift' since the moment Janet let you back in here. You need some sleep Jack."

"Well I'm not leaving, and I outrank you so it seems you have a problem."

The night duty nurse in the infirmary walked back in to the nearly empty treatment area with a large styrofoam cup in her hand. She took a long pull on the strong coffee and cherished it's flavor. After setting the cup on her desk, she went to check on her only patient, and the frustrating Colonel glued to her bedside. As she rounded the corner a smile twitched on to her face.

The base's 2IC was laying on his side on the bed, his arms gingerly draped around the woman beside him. Both were sleeping. She grabbed an extra blanket and draped it over the pair then made sure the curtain around the bed was completely closed before heading back to her desk, where a cup of freshly brewed, imported coffee and a romance novel awaited her.

**I know that was pretty short, but I felt that was a good place to end it. We have 1...maybe 2 more chapters of action then it will be fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, and some more fluff.**


	19. Cartersitter

**AN: OMG another chapter already!!!! GO me!!! Also, I know I said I'd write some action but 2 things happened. First, I got a review, which I didn't think I would so I really wanna post fast and Sebby writes faster then me. Also I spent half the weekend working on a big ol action scene in mine book so my action center is a lil tarred. And really what it boils down to is I didn't let Sebby write NO fluff all weekend and he wants to.**

MN: Alright, now I'm a little scared. All I did was **ask** her if I could write some fluffy fluffy goodness. And she let me. With no arguments. I'm still a bit in shock about the whole thing. Anyhoodles, this is something that just popped into my head while I was reading the chappy we posted last week looking to see how badly we murdered the American language. I would also like to remind a certain person (you know who you are) that despite how angsty this has been, and despite the "this can never go past tonight" speach from earlier in the fic, AJ and I are both ultimately SamJack shippers. Always have been. Always will be. So STOP BUGGING US. ahem rant over.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Heroes woulda SO not ended like that. (Yeah so I was watching DVDs at my friend's house this weekend.)

Beta: Since Sebby wrote this, do I count as the beta then?

**Other Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRY!!!!**

**Ch. 19: Carter-sitter**

A gentle nudge to his shoulder woke Jack. He opened one eye to see Janet standing next to the bed, hands on her hips. He could here the rythmic tap of her shoe on the tile floor. He opened his other eye. "Uhh, morning doc."

"Colonel, are you currently a patient of mine?"

"Uhh, no."

"Well you will be if you don't get out of Sam's bed. Hammond's on his way down to check on her."

Jack untangled himself from Sam and slid out of the bed. He pulled the blanket back up over her with a tenderness that brought a smile to Janet's face. The quiet moment didn't last long as the General strode into the infirmary and straight up to Sam's bed.

"General."

"Colonel."

"General."

"Doctor."

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face. "If no one minds, I'm gonna go find some clean clothes and a large cup of coffee."

Hammond nodded his agreement and Jack retreated to his quarters while Janet gave him an update on Sam's condition. He opted to swing by the locker room for a quick shower and shave and donned a clean uniform then headed for the commissary. He filled his oversized travel mug from the urn then grabbed a styrofoam cup and filled it for Janet. He headed back up to the infirmary and invited himself in to Janet's office. He set the steaming cup down on her desk and she smiled at him, motioning for him to sit.

"Thanks. I've already had two cups but with the amount of sleep I haven't had lately..."

Jack nodded his agreement. "Tell me about it. How's Cass holding up?"

"She's in her quarters, still sleeping. She wasn't exactly sleeping either. She was pretty worried about you guys. You're all like family to her."

"She's like family to us too, Doc. Heck, the General fudged paperwork to get her assigned her own quarters on the base. We all love her to death." He paused for a moment to sip his own coffee.

"So how's Sam doing, really?"

"She's going to be fine. Nothing broken, few hairline fractures here and there. Massive bruising. She's going to hurt like hell for a while but she'll heal. I took her off the sedative so she should be waking up in a few hours. I'll let her go home as soon as she feels up to it as long as someone stays with her. She'll need to rest and take it easy for a while."

Jack nodded solemly. "Do you have Dave's cell number? Someone really needs to call him. I figured it should be me since I've met him."

"You met Sam's fiance?" Janet didn't even try to hide the shock in her voice.

"Yeah. Let's just not go there. Do you have the number?"

Janet wrote the number in Sam's file on a post it note then stood up. "I've got SG-8 due back in 20 minutes for post mission physicals. I'm going to get set for those. You can use the phone in here."

"Thanks, Doc." He waited until she had shut the door behind her before he picked up the reciever.

FLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFF

Dave Brooks leaned against the closed door of his car and checked his watch. As he looked up a large black SUV pulled up next to him. He knew it belonged to O'Neill even before the other man hopped out. He noticed that it looked like the Colonel hadn't slept in days and his heart immediately pounded in his chest.

"Where's Sammy? Is she okay?"

"She's at the base. She got banged up on a mission. She should be ready to go home tonight or tomorrow but she's going to be in a lot of pain for a couple weeks. She needs someone to take care of her."

Dave considered the man infront of him carefully. More then looking physically exhausted he looked...pained. He knew Sam had feelings for her CO but it was at that moment he realized that the feelings were mutual. "Why don't you do it? I mean, if your base commander will let you. I don't think Shorty and Em running around will exactly provide a restful environment for her."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want _me_ to take care of her?"

Dave stepped up close to his best friend's CO. He kept his voice low to emphasize his point. "Because, _you_ are the man she's in love with."

He turned to get back in his car. "Call and let me know when you get her home."

Jack stood staring after the green sedan as it pulled out of the parking lot, his mouth hanging open.

**Sorry, I just started channeling Dave so I took the end of the ficcie over from Sebby. We will TRY to write another tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest.**


	20. Rise and Shine

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but it's not our fault. Tuesday work was really busy and same thing wednesday and Thursday I had to take the day off to go to court (mumbles curses upon men) and Friday again with the busy thing. Beginning of the month is always a pain. So is the end. But middle of the month is usual not too busy. But hey, Saturdays are always slow so ON WITH THE SHOW.**

MN: Sorry we didn't get this out sooner. In addition to being busy I'm a little tired. AJ's dreams keep attacking me at night, which is when I usually do my planning of fluffy things. I hate it when she's stressed.

Disclaimer: If Teal'C were at my disposal, I'd just send him after the ex instead of sending the City Prosecutor after him.

Beta: I don't even have spell check.

**Other Notes: We hate working Saturdays. It interferes with our drinking.**

**Ch. 20: Rise and Shine**

Sam awoke to sun shining on her face. It felt good to be back in her own bed again. She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand and groaned at the pain that shot through her upper body. It had been nearly a week since Janet had released her and she still felt vaguely like she'd been hit with a car. She delicately slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. It took her several painful minutes to wash up and brush her hair before she exited her room. She could hear the TV on in the living room so she headed in there and couldn't help but grin and the sight in front of her.

Jack was asleep on the couch, having obviously dozed off while watching the news. He hadn't slept much in the past few days, seeing as he'd spent his time catching up on backlogged paperwork and attending to her. She had also caught him sitting up at night simply watching her sleep.

Sam shuffled into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water to down a few over the counter pain killers with. She'd taken herself off the prescription medications Janet had given her as soon as she got home, despite Jack's protests. She had also found her CO to be a pretty decent cook and had thouroughly enjoyed the meals he'd prepared. She opened the fridge to return the water pitcher and pulled out a bowl of grapes. She took her snack into the living room and lowered herself gently into her recliner.

As she sat munching the fruit, she flipped channels on the TV, finally settling on an old movie she'd forgotten the name of but distinctly remembered watching with her mother as a child.

FLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFF

Jack roused slowly, vaguely aware that the news was no longer on. He stretched as he sat up, smiling when he saw Sam asleep in her recliner. He simply sat watching her for a few minutes before he notice the goosebumps peppering her bruised body. He stood up, picking up the blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it gently over her. He wandered into the kitchen, turning his cell phone to silent on the way.

He was just sliding a pan of homemade lasagna into the oven when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped one hand clean and answered the phone, not bothing to look at the caller ID. "O'Neill."

"Hi Jack."

"Hey, Jake, the General said you might be swinging by our corner of the galaxy. You coming over to see S...Carter?"

The younger man's slip wasn't lost on the Tok'ra but he didn't let on. "For a bit, yes. And then you are coming back here with me."

"If I'm going back to the base, who is going to watch your daughter?" Jack protectively looked out to the livingroom, reaffirming that Sam was still asleep.

"Cassie volunteered. From what I hear Sam is up and about a bit. Cassie can handle some cooking and cleaning for a few days. Selmak needs to brief you and your teams on Arianna's true identity."

Jack sighed. "Alright. I'll make some lists for her. If you get over here in the next 45 minutes, you'll be in time for dinner."

"Sounds good. See you in a while."

Jack closed his phone and cleaned up the kitchen a bit before going back to the livingroom. He squated by Sam's chair and gently brushed the hair from her forehead. He continued to watch her for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Hey Carter, rise and shine."

Sam's eyes blinked open sleepily. "Hmm?"

"You're dad's coming over to see you. He should be here soon. Dinner's almost ready too, but you probably have time for a shower if you want."

She nodded and raised her body from the chair with a wince. "Sounds good."

Jack stared after her as she trudged wearily down the hall toward her bedroom.

**I know it's REALLY short but I wanted to get this up so you all wouldn't have to wait until next week. I promise I **_**will**_** post at least once next week, but I'm not sure when. Depends on how busy we are at work.**


	21. The Plan

[AN: Okay, here we go, back in the saddle. I apologize if it's a bit shaky, I haven't written in a long time.]

[MN: I'm really excited here! But, AJ isn't going to let me write this one. It's going to further the plot line and provide some angst so that's here. But she's promised there WILL be fluff in our futures.]

Disclaimer: I wish I owned SG1 cause then I could watch it whenever!

Beta: There's probably not gonna be one for the rest of the story.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack checked his watch for the fifth time. Just a few more seconds and the briefing should be starting. The faster they got briefed the faster he could gate out and make Arianna pay for what she did to Sam.

Finally, Jacob and Hammond entered the briefing room together. The room instantly settled and all eyes turned to the General.

"Alright people, we have new information about the woman who kept SG-1 captive. I am going to turn things over to Selmak from the Tok'ra."

Selmak nodded at Hammond and stepped forward. "Thank you General. Arianna is the worst type of person. She knows exactly who and what the Goa'uld are and chooses to profit from it. She collects information and sells it to the highest bidder. It was information about the Tok'ra that bought her the planet with the previously unknown gate address. Other information has bought her the ability to move the Stargate on the planet. The Streea had to have been earned also, as well as the knowledge of exactly how to control them."

Jack's head snapped up. "She can control those things?"

"To an extent, yes. They are trainable, but her ability to cultivate the Toora flower is what really protects her. For the last several years, Arianna hasn't been travelling. We had hoped she had double crossed a System Lord and been eliminated. Seems she was just attempting to retire. The promise of new information to trade was probably too good for her to pass up when SG-1 showed up."

Jack was still confused. "If she wanted information, why didn't she interrogate all of us? Why just Carter? And why dump Teal'C in front of where she moved the gate to be found?"

Jacob took over from Selmak. "That's the simple part. Arianna has a fondness for turning captured men into loyal servants. She enjoys the game. Her agreement with the System Lords meant she couldn't keep or kill Teal'C. That left Sam."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Okay, so the chick is bad news. We round up a bunch of SG teams and Tok'ra and go in and get her. There's only one gate. No ships. That's an easy mark right?"

Now it was Selmak's turn to answer. "Not nearly. We do not currently know how many Streea Arianna controls. Even with our superior weapons, it would only take a few of the beasts to decimate a ground force."

General Hammond moved forward from his place by the wall. "Which is why we have a plan. SG-1, Selmak, SG-3, and a few other Tok'ra will go through the gate disguised as a search party. Arianna will be expecting this and send the full force of the Streea to attack. SG's 8, 11, and 13, as well as a full contingent of Tok'ra will have already arrived by ship and ringed down to the planet. They will trap and eliminate the beasts with a spray of Toora oil the Tok'ra have developed. SG's 8, 11, and 13, you embark 0800 hours tomorrow to catch your ride. SG's 1 and 3, report here at 0900 the day after. Dismissed."

As everyone else filed out, Daniel walked to where Jack, Hammond, and Jacob had gathered. "So are we running this without Teal'C?"

Hammond shook his head. "We've already contacted him. He'll be back in the morning. Why don't you three get off base? Get some rest."

Jack and Jacob headed for the surface together in silence. When they stepped outside, Jacob headed back to the car the General has assigned him.

Jack stopped and looked back. "You don't just want to ride with me?"

Jacob smiled. "I'm actually going to stay at Mark's. As little as I get to see Sam, I get to see him and the kids less. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Jack stood next to his truck for a few minutes, lost in thought. He could swear Jacob knew something was up.

Daniel's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts. "You'll get further if you actually get _in_."

Jack turned. "I was just thinking. On your way home?"

Daniel grinned. "I volunteered to stop by Sam's place and take Cassie home. Which means you need to get a move on." He turned to his own car and got in without waiting for a reply.

Jack stared after his friend for a second perplexed. Danny's place was the opposite way from the Doc's. Why was he taking Cassie home? The sound of his friend's engine turning over snapped him once again to reality and he pulled open the door to his truck.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: After a full 20 minutes of arguing, I gave in to Sebby. I wanted a more expedited timeline for the mission. He wanted a place to insert some fluff. The next TWO chapters will be fluff. One Jack/Sam fluff, and one Daniel/Janet fluff. Which one would you guys like first? Let me know in the reviews. Whichever one has more votes when I start writing tomorrow gets started.]


	22. Late Nights

[AN: Well I didn't get any reviews with input before I started writing, but that's okay because Sebby had an awesome idea!]

[MN: This is going to be most epic! Wait, did AJ just compliment me?]

Disclaimer: I owned them once, but then I woke up…

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack watched Daniel pull out before letting himself through Sam's front door. Cassie had told him she was in bed, which he had expected. He straightened up the living room, then added a pair of ice cream bowls from the sink to the dishwasher. After a quick shower, he donned a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then headed back to the kitchen to start the cycle on the dishwasher.

He sat down at her desktop to check his email, reading what was important, deleting the junk, and saving everything else for later. He was just shutting the system down when his phone chirped with a text message.

He debated ignoring it but decided to check it anyway. Seeing Cassie's name brought a smile to his face and he opened the message.

_Hey, Mom and I thought it would be great for everyone to go out for a family dinner tomorrow before you all leave. Daniel and Jacob already agreed and I left a message for T for when he gets back. You in?_

Jack glanced down the hallway. He wasn't sure if Sam would be up to it, and he should probably say no. But he knew she'd agree if he mentioned it to her. He sighed and thought a moment before replying.

_Sure. But not too late or anywhere too crowded. Don't want to wear Carter out too badly. Send me the details tomorrow._

After he hit send, Jack silenced his phone. He turned off the lights and walked to the guest room where he'd been staying. He left the door open as always, in case Sam needed him, and laid out on the bed, far from sleep, but deeply in thought.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Cassie skipped down the hall to her room. It had been a long time since her entire little family had been together and she was excited.

Daniel smiled as she closed her bedroom door. "She's so easygoing that it's easy to forget that she's a kid sometimes."

Janet nodded as she shut down her laptop, done working for the night. "I know. I'm glad everyone's agreed to dinner. I think it will be good for her." She set her laptop on the coffee table and stood up, heading down the hall herself.

Daniel followed her, turning off lights as he went, suddenly struck by the knowledge of exactly how at home he was here. As he closed the bedroom door behind him, a thought came out of his mouth before he'd had time to finish thinking it. "Janet, I think we should tell them."

Janet turned from the dresser she had just placed her watch on. "Tell who what?"

Daniel walked across the room to her, taking her hands in his. "I think we should tell the team. About us. I know at first we didn't say anything because we weren't sure where this was going. And then the timing just wasn't right. But we're all going to be together tomorrow. I don't want to hide it anymore."

Janet's face spread into a huge smile. "I couldn't agree more. Now, you have the day off tomorrow, but I don't so it's definitely bed time." She used their entwined hands to pull him close to her and leaned up for a kiss.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack started awake as he tried to identify the noise he had heard. He wasn't sure when he had dozed off, but it was still dark out now. Then he heard it again, a soft rustling from the living room. He slid silently out of bed, retrieving his sidearm from the nightstand. He crept down the hall to the living room. To his relief, he saw Sam sitting on the couch, a book in her hands. She looked up as he lowered his gun.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't sleep and wanted to read."

Jack placed the weapon on the desk as he crossed the room. "It's okay. I left my door open on purpose, in case you needed anything." He sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Sam placed her book on the end table. "So, how was the briefing?"

Jack filled her in on the information her father had given them, and the plan for capturing Arianna. When he was done he could see the worry on her face. He had to distract her. "So when she got home, Cassie texted me. She's rounding everyone up for dinner tomorrow. I told her we'd be in, provided you're up for it."

A grin spread across Sam's face. "It'll be great to get out of the house and get some fresh air. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Sam tried to hide her yawn, but failed.

"You should get back to bed, Carter. Or you won't be up to going anywhere tomorrow."

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine. I just want to read a little more." She reached for her book.

Before she could grab it, Jack snatched it away. "Do I need to make that an order?"

Sam grinned again. "You can't order me around in my own house."

Despite his best efforts, a smile played at the edges of Jack's lips. "Wanna bet?" He stood up and scooped her easily up from the couch, carrying her down the hall to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and turned to the door. Sam grabbed his hand before he could leave. The playfulness was gone from her eyes when he turned back to her.

"Stay." Sam's voice was barely a whisper and had an almost pleading tone to it.

Jack's face dropped. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and tried to back toward the chair he'd slept in several times now, but her grip tightened on his hand. "What's wrong."

Sam's eyes dropped, unable to keep contact with his. "I keep dreaming about her. About what she did. About what she told me she had done to you…"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You didn't tell me about this."

Sam shook her head, trying to force herself not to cry. "I couldn't put it in my report. She found us in that cave together. And she tried to use that against me. She told me that if I answered her questions she wouldn't torture you, but every time I refused, she told me what she was going to do to you." She couldn't hold back any more. The tears streamed down her face and painful sobs ripped through her body.

Jack laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here and I'm fine."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: Okay, so the first little angsty Jack bit was all me. The rest was mostly Bastian until the angsty bit at the end. The next chapter should be mostly him too.]


	23. Family

[AN: So we couldn't sleep so we decided to write some more. That said, I apologize for any errors because we are STARTING this at 3am.]

[MN: I bet we can't sleep because of the ideas I put in AJ's head!]

Disclaimer: If I owned them I might have to lock them up and not share them…

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack had been awake for a while, but was refusing to move a muscle. He wanted to stay right where he was, with Sam in his arms for as long as he possibly could. She had cried for nearly an hour the previous night before finally running out of tears and pain. She had finally fallen back to sleep as the sun had come up. Now it was 11am and she was still sound asleep. Jack closed his eyes, hoping he could just stay in this moment forever. It felt so right holding her in his arms.

The sound of car doors slamming in the driveway snapped him from his thoughts. He quickly but carefully slid out of bed and exited the room. He reached in the guest room, finding yesterday's jeans and grabbing them. He managed to slide them on and get them buttoned and zipped just as he got to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open quickly.

Jack was surprised to see Dave with his hand raised to knock. His children were at his side, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry to just drop by. We were running errands and the kids were insisting on seeing Sam. Is she up to it?" Dave peered casually over the other man's shoulder, noting that the living room was unoccupied.

"She's actually still asleep. Rough night. But if you guys want to come in, she should be up soon." Jack stepped back to allow them entry.

Dave hesitated, but his children rushed inside, giving him no other option but to follow. "Thanks. I'll put some cartoons on for the kids to keep them occupied."

Jack nodded. "I'll go check on Carter." As he headed for the hall, Jack casually retrieved his gun from the desk, not wanting the children to see it. He ducked into the guest room and secured the gun in a lockbox before heading back across the hall to Sam's room. He was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the bed when he opened the door.

"Did I hear voices?"

"You have visitors. Dave brought the kids by. They're dying to see you." Jack took in her puffy face, cheeks still streaked from her tears. "Why don't I go fix us all a snack while you take a shower? I'm sure they'll wait."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack leaned his hip against the kitchen counter, looking out into the living room. Sam was on the couch, one of her godchildren on either side of her. They were busy filling her in on everything in their lives she'd been missing. _She'd make one hell of a mom,_ he thought idly, so focused on them that he didn't notice Dave walk into the room with him.

"She still looks like she's hurting."

Jack turned, reluctantly, to face him. "More than she's admitting, I think. But that's just her. She's stubborn."

Dave grinned. "It's somehow simultaneously infuriating and endearing from her though."

Jack fiddled with the coffee mug in his hands. "She told me…us. The team."

Dave's face fell. "She told me she was going to. It was killing her, lying to you guys like that. Especially you."

Jack turned to the coffee pot to refill his mug, just for something to do. "She thought I wouldn't trust her any more. Wouldn't respect her as a member of the team. She lied about doing something so purely noble. How could anyone fault her for that?"

Dave was both surprised and relieved. "So does that mean that we have your support?"

Jack turned back to him. "Yes. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what you have with your kids. I couldn't."

"What about what I said the other day?"

Jack shook his head. "I've been waiting to be with her for years. I can wait longer to protect her family."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel smiled as he looked around the table. He would never know what he did to deserve this awkward little family, but he was infinitely grateful for them. They had chosen to dine at a small, family owned restaurant just a couple of miles from Sam's house and it had been a perfect choice. The food was excellent and the atmosphere relaxing. Now everyone was just talking, enjoying one another. The mood was much lighter then he would have expected with four of the seven people gathered scheduled to go into battle tomorrow.

The conversation seemed to have reached a lull, and he took it as the opportunity to steal everyone's attention. He got to his feet, the action effectively ending all conversation as all eyes turned to him. "I have something I want to tell you all…"

Before Daniel could finish, Janet stood up next to him. "**We** want to tell you all." She slid her hand into Daniel's.

Cassie immediately jumped to her feet. "Mom and Daniel have been dating. For like 4 months!"

The table fell silent for a moment. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Teal'C started laughing. The rest of them soon joined in, their laughter carrying through the restaurant for several minutes before they were all able to finally catch their breaths.

Daniel and Janet had sat back down, but were still the focus of everyone's attention. Jacob was first to speak. "I think you two have some explaining to do."

Daniel knew he should feel properly impeached, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "We didn't want to tell anyone about it until we were sure it was going somewhere. And then things were just a little crazy."

Teal'C still had a rare smile spread on his face. "I can forgive you for not disclosing this sooner."

The rest of the team added in their approvals.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam grinned when her friend walked in to the bathroom as she was washing her hands. "Okay, spill."

Janet made a show of checking her hair in the mirror. "Not much to tell. That night at the Colonel's house. I took Daniel home, poured him into bed. Went home. The next day I went back to get him and take him to his car. He wanted to take me to lunch as thanks so I left my car at his place. When we got back from lunch, next thing I know, he's grabbed me up, kissing me. It was a good thing Cassie was at a friend's house because I didn't exactly leave soon."

Sam's jaw dropped. "You didn't?"

Janet flushed and grinned. "Oh I did. Anyway, we waited a few weeks to tell Cass, but it was starting to get hard for him to sneak in after she went to bed and out before she got up. He practically lives with us now."

Sam pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. "

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack eyed the other end of the table. Sam and Janet had disappeared into the bathroom and Cassie was catching up with Teal'C and Jacob. He turned to Daniel. "So, Cassie said 4 months. Puts it right around the night of that hockey game at my place."

Daniel grinned. "Next day actually. She brought me back to get my car. She let me take her out to lunch and before she left, I finally just did it. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. My lease is up in a couple of months, so when it is I'll officially move in with her and Cass. I'm there every night anyway."

Jack smiled. "So it's pretty serious then, huh?"

Daniel nodded. "I love that woman. About as much as you love Sam."

Jack whipped his head toward his friend. "Excuse me?"

Daniel chuckled. "Oh come off it, Jack. I said it to you before. We've all known for years. The only question left is exactly what you are going to do about it."

"It's complicated. In more ways than one. You know that."

Before Daniel could reply, Sam and Janet reappeared. Sam was looking decidedly worn. Dave and the kids had stayed until after 3 and by the time they left, Sam was worn out. She'd been asleep before they were out of the driveway. Jack had let her sleep until they had to get ready to leave. He got to his feet. "Alright, I think it's time for everyone to move out."

Everyone said their goodbyes, going their separate ways. Jack and Sam spent the short ride back to her house in silence. He knew they needed to talk about last night, but had no idea what to say.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: Somehow that got really long. And Sebby wanted to keep going but I had to stop him. So there will be another chapter of fluff before we get down to the ass kicking.]


	24. Return

[AN: I really need to get this insomnia under control or I will be posting a lot, but it will start to make less sense.]

[MN: For real. Even I am tired at this point.]

Disclaimer: Okay, 23 different ways was it. I can't say it any other way. Not mine!

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam relished in the smell of the steam coming from the mug in her hands as she sank onto the couch. The herbal tea was one of her favorite blends, specifically designed to aid in relaxation. She sipped it, letting the flavor encase her tongue before she swallowed. She smiled lightly as Jack perched himself on the arm of her recliner a few feet away, looking decidedly tense. "Maybe you should have a cup too."

Jack knew the woman was trying to joke with him, but couldn't bring himself to smile. "I'm fine. But we need to talk."

Sam's face fell as her heart sank. She knew this was coming but just wasn't ready for it yet. "Why don't we talk when you get back?"

"I'm not coming back here when I get back. We both know you don't need me here anymore. You'll probably be back at work Monday. And Cassie, Janet, and Daniel are 10 minutes away if you need anything."

Sam's eyes dropped to her mug. She knew if she maintained eye contact she would start to cry. "You're right. I should probably start staying at Dave's a few nights a week again too. Especially now that we know the kids' grandparents have a P.I. keeping tabs on us."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "What if they've been watching us here?"

Sam shrugged, taking another sip of tea to help clear the lump of emotion in her throat. "I tell the truth. I was hurt and you were the one that was available to look after me."

"Hopefully it works." Jack's heart shattered as he saw a tear sliding down her right cheek. Silently he stood, crossing to the couch with a single step. He gingerly took the mug from her hands and crouched in front of her, wiping the tear away with his left thumb. His voice came out as a mere whisper. "God, Sam. Please, don't cry. We agreed that nothing was going to change. It can't. You have to save your family. I can wait."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. Fighting off the tears was made exponentially harder by the raw emotion in his voice. "Knowing we have to doesn't make it any easier."

Jack took both of her hands in his. "I know. But we've made it through everything else. What's one more force field between us?"

Despite her pain, Sam smiled gently at his mention of the moment that had truly redefined their relationship. Before she could figure out what to say, he brought her hands to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. Then he was gone, walking down the hall, and entering the guest room.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam woke slowly and instinctively rolled over, her hand reaching out for Jack even as her mind realized he wouldn't be there. She was surprised when her fingers met with paper. Her eyes snapped open and she picked up the single sheet, immediately recognizing Jack's tight writing that was somehow both scrawled and neat.

_Sam,_

_I headed in early. Janet is going to stop by this evening on her way home. Call her or Dave if you need anything before then. Coffee maker is ready to go and breakfast is waiting to be heated up. I made sure there was plenty of leftovers and sandwich fixings. Make sure you get some rest._

_Jack_

To anyone else in the world, the note would have read as completely platonic, but Sam knew better. Just the fact that he had used her first name made it intimately personal. She carefully folded the short note and tucked it in the drawer of her nightstand before getting out of bed.

After she had showered and dressed, she grabbed her cell phone, hitting the speed dial to call Dave. He answered almost immediately, despite the fact that it was only just after 6 in the morning on a Sunday, but Sam had expected that. "Hey. I was wondering, if you have time before you have to report in, could you swing me by and get me? My car's still at the base and I want to go pick it up."

"Sure. I was about to call you. Ben moss called me last night. Said he needed to see us first thing tomorrow morning."

Sam sighed. "That can't be good. What lawyer makes calls to clients on a Saturday night?"

Dave's attempts to cover up the fear in his voice failed. "I know Sammy. You'll be able to make it tomorrow right?"

"Of course." Her answer was simple, but it had helped calm down her best friend.

"The kids aren't up yet but as soon as they are, I'll get them fed and dressed and we'll be on the way to come get you."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam had given up all pretense of working and was openly pacing in the space behind her desk. She'd come to the base immediately from the lawyer's office, assuming that her team would have returned, but they hadn't. The General had assured her the team was still checking in every hour on the dot then shooed her from the control room. Janet had only cleared her for paperwork and the base's CO was going to hold her to it.

The pain in her body was nearly unbearable. This was the longest period of time she'd been awake since her rescue and she was starting to pay for it with the parts of her that were still healing.

She checked her watch. At 2200 hours, the mission had started 36 hours ago. Something had to have gone wrong. The phone on her desk rang, making her jump to answer it.

"Hey Sam. I was just wondering if you'd eaten. "Janet's voice was not what she was expecting.

"Not recently. I guess I lost track of time working." Sam lied so she wouldn't have to endure a lecture from the doctor.

"Well, I got lost in a mountain of paperwork myself. Why don't we meet in the commissary for a quick bite? I'm starving."

Sam knew she had no chance of getting away with saying no. "Sure. I'm on my way."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam sat, distractedly picking at what was left of her food with her fork. She was lost in her own thoughts, despite the woman across from her trying to talk to her.

Janet sighed. Same was completely lost inside her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped her friend was just worried about how long the mission team had been gone. She was opening her mouth to pry when the familiar claxons sounded.

=Unscheduled offworld activation.=

Sam's head snapped up, her eyes locking with Janet's. The both waited with bated breath. Until another announcement was made.

=Med team to the Gate room.=

Wordlessly the pair of women rose and tore from the room, running through the passages. They rounded the last corner, catching up with the team of infirmary staff that had responded to the call. As the group entered the large room, they could see that the wormhole was already disengaged.

By and large, the group before them seemed fine, although exhausted. Janet scanned the group, looking for the reason as to why her team had been called in and found it in short order. At the base of the ramp stood Jacob and Jack, Daniel strung between them. He wasn't outwardly injured, but wasn't putting any pressure on his left leg. She rushed over. "What happened."

Daniel forced a smile on his face. "It's not a big deal. I tripped. I don't think my ankle's broken, but it is not exactly friends with me at the moment."

Janet released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She motioned to two members of her team. "Get Dr. Jackson up to the infirmary. Get x-rays started and give him something for the pain."

While Janet had been focused on Daniel, Sam had her eyes on Jack. There was a cut above his eye causing a trickle of blood to run down the side of his face. She grabbed a package of gauze from a passing medic and tore it open, pressing the cotton pad to the wound wordlessly.

Jack hardly realized Daniel's weight had been taken from him. His eyes were locked on those of the woman attending his wound. She looked exhausted and slightly paled. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I'm fine, Carter. Just a scratch."

Before Sam could reply, Janet interjected. "A scratch in need of cleaning and proper bandaging. To the infirmary with you too, Colonel."

Jack raised his hand to take control of the gauze from Sam, allowing his fingers to linger on hers longer then was necessary. He gave her a smile before turning to exit the room, following the doctor's instructions.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

It was nearly 0300 when Jack finally walked down the corridor to Sam's lab. By the time he'd had his wound cleaned and steri-stripped, completed his post-mission physical, and been debriefed, he'd expected Sam to be in her quarters, but she hadn't been. He punched in the code to the door and stepped in. She was asleep in her chair, head resting on her arms atop her desk.

Quietly, he moved to her side, sitting on the edge of her desk next to her. He placed his hand softly on her arm. "Carter."

Sam raised her head slowly. What was he doing in her quarters? Then it dawned on her that she was still in her lab. As she straightened in her chair her ribs throbbed and she instinctively wrapped her arm around herself, cursing softly.

The pain was written clearly across her face. Jack stood and gently rolled her chair back from her desk. "Come on. You need to take something for those ribs and get some sleep."

Sam shook her head. "Fill me in on the mission, Sir."

Jack sighed. He knew she wouldn't relent until she got the information she wanted. "It went pretty smoothly, just slower than we expected. Arianna decided she was going to hide out in the caves, so it took us a while to track her down. When we did find her, she gave up pretty easily. After she hit me with a stick. Danny tripped heading back to the gate. On that same stupid tree root."

"And where is Arianna?"

Jack shrugged. "The Tok'ra took her. Going to use some of their toys to make sure she isn't lying to them." He stood. "Now, let's get you to bed. That's an order."

Sam moved to stand but sucked in a sharp breath at the stab of pain. The position in which she'd slept on her desk had aggravated all of the injuries to her ribs. Wordlessly, Jack was at her side. He looped an arm around her waist and helped her stand. "I have some of those pain killers Janet gave me in my quarters."

"Alright. Let's get you to them then." He released her waist, confident that she could handle walking on her own. He walked silently by her side until they reached the door to her quarters. "You going to manage okay?"

Sam swiped her ID card to open the door. "I'll be fine." She smiled at him briefly before slipping through the door and closing it behind her.

Jack put his hand against the closed door. He had no idea how he was going to manage to ignore everything that had happened between them in the last two weeks. He took a deep breath then turned, heading for his own bed.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: We wanted to include a very fluffy, very cute Janet/Danny scene, but it's 5:30am and we're finally tired. So we'll get to that tomorrow.]


	25. Time

[AN: I left you all to sleep and didn't manage it until 8am. Then was woken at 11:30am and couldn't get back to sleep. But the few hours of rest has energized Sebby's fluffy side.]

[MN: I am going to make this as sinfully and decadently as long as I can manage with them being on base.]

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Janet flicked off the light in her office and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She didn't even know what time it was anymore. She'd been relieved when Daniel's x-rays had shown he just had a badly sprained ankle and had sent him back to his quarters to elevate it and rest. Then she'd commenced the post mission physicals, and subsequent reports, for the rest of the returning SGC personnel.

With a sigh she exited the infirmary and headed toward her quarters, running on habit. She reached a junction in the corridor and paused. A left turn would take her to her own quarters. A right to Daniel's. She shook her head and turned left. It was late and she had given him several doses of heavy pain killers when she'd discharged him. If he was taking them as she'd instructed, he would be out like a light.

Janet entered her quarters without turning on the light and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She was tempted to cross to the bed and fall into it fully clothed, but decided she would regret the decision in the morning. She reached out to touch the light switch and a soft smile came to her face as the room lit up. Daniel was stretched out in her bed, his ankle propped up on a stack of extra blankets.

She changed as quietly as she could then turned the lights back off. Moving slowly, she climbed into bed and nestled herself against Daniel's right side. She jumped slightly when his right arm snaked around her, pulling her tightly against him. "I thought you were asleep."

Daniel's voice was low and sleepy when he responded. "I was until someone turned the lights on." He laughed lightly when she stuttered an apology.

"Don't you laugh at me Dr. Jackson!" Janet smacked his chest playfully with her right hand.

Daniel caught her wrist in his left hand. Using that and the arm already wrapped around her, he pulled the petite woman to him, rolling her until she was laid out on top of him then leaned up to capture her lips with his own. He released her arm and slid his hand down to her waist, finding the hem of the tank top she wore.

As his fingertips brushed the skin on her side, Janet pulled back, lifting her torso from his. "Oh no you don't, mister. You are supposed to be taking it easy."

Daniel inched his hand up her side. "That's why I pulled you on top of me. Easy access." He leaned up again, this time kissing and nibbling her neck and collarbone. Janet's breath hitched as he deliberately nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. Daniel took the opportunity of her distraction and grabbed the bottom edge of her tank top with both hands, pulling it up and over her head.

Janet raised her arms to aid him in the removal of her shirt then pressed her now bare chest against his. "You're being a very bad patient, you know."

Her words had been whispered, practically hissed, in his ear and Daniel had to stifle a groan. He slid his hand up her bare back to her neck, pulling her down until their mouths connected.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Janet woke to the feeling of kisses being trailed from the back of her neck across the top of her shoulder. She wiggled back against the man behind her, smiling contentedly when the arm that had been laid softly across her waist tightened, pulling her firmly against him. Her smiled faltered when she saw the clock. It was just after noon. She hadn't meant to sleep in this late.

"Good morning." Daniel's voice was soft and warm. His smile spread as the woman he loved rolled over to face him, still in close contact with his body.

"It's not morning anymore."

Daniel shrugged. "Minor detail. I think you earned the luxury of a good rest. After all, you were quite busy attending to an injured patient last night." His smile was evilly suggestive as was the kiss that followed.

Janet allowed herself a few moments to enjoy his way of waking her before breaking the kiss. "I need to go find Cassie. I told her last night to stay on base since she didn't have school today. And I have reports to finish if you want me to be able to leave tonight."

Daniel stuck out his bottom lip in a full childish pout. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Are you at least going to help a poor, injured archeologist get dressed?"

Janet laughed as she slid out of bed. "Well when you put it like that, I guess I'm professionally obligated to."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Cassie stared in concentration for a moment then grinned, moving her knight to capture Daniel's queen. "Checkmate."

Daniel shook his head. It was the third straight time she had bested him. "When did you get to be so smart Cass?"

The young woman smiled at him. "I learned from the best. What'd you want to do now?" Her mother had tasked her with spending the day with Daniel, not that she minded. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with him lately, despite the fact that he had been around more.

"I'm pretty sure your mom mentioned homework. You should probably get that done." Daniel pointed at her school bag, which had been tossed next to his desk when she'd entered his office.

Cassie rolled her eyes, every bit a normal teenager. "When did you turn into such a…." she paused, searching for the right word, then smiling again as it dawned on her. "Parent."

Daniel couldn't help but return her smile. After Sha're had been taken from him, he had given up hope of ever receiving that title. Before he could think up a response, she had pushed back from the table they had been playing games at and retrieved her bag. He watched her pull out her history book and a notebook as he struggled with the same internal debate that he had for a few weeks now. "Cass?"

She'd been opening her book, but something in the man's tone of voice made her close it. "Yeah."

Daniel was fidgeting with one of the chess pieces in front of him. "You know I love you and your mom, right?"

Now Cassie was confused. "Of course. Even if I didn't, you tell us all the time." She reached over and took the pawn from his hand and set it back on the table. "What's going on?"

Daniel looked up now. "I want to marry her."

Cassie wasn't surprised. She'd only ever seen two other people look at one another the way Daniel and her mom did. A smile spread on her face. "That's great!"

Daniel was relieved at the teenager's exclamation. "I'm glad you think so. I wanted to talk to you because this affects your life too. I don't want to change your life without your permission."

She rounded the table and threw her arms around Daniel's neck. "I have one condition." Cassie smiled as she felt him stiffen. "I want in on the ring shopping."

"Deal." Daniel hugged his future step daughter tightly for a moment then released her. He forced a serious look onto his face as she straightened. "Now, back to history."

Cassie plopped herself back into her chair and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Janet stood in the doorway, just watching. Their backs were toward her and she took care not to make any noise. Her daughter was helping Daniel clean up his office, namely the books that were generally scattered everywhere. The young girl was standing on a step stool while the archeologist was below, balanced on his crutches, handing her books. She was just about to say something when Cassie spoke.

"There's room for one more on the end here, Dad."

Janet's eyes welled with tears. When she had told Cassie to spend the day with him, she was just hoping to keep Daniel out of her hair so she could get her work done. Now she realized that the two hadn't spent a whole lot of quality time together lately. Daniel had always made it a point to "babysit" Cassie as often as possible, insisting she needed a male influence in her life. Since they'd gotten together, she couldn't remember the last time they had spent time with each other without her there. That was going to have to change. Maybe she'd just start staying late at work once in a while when SG-1 was home.

After another minute of watching, she cleared her throat, causing both of them to turn and look at her. "Sorry to interrupt spring cleaning, but what do you two say? Ready to go home?"

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: Did I mention fluff? And fluff? Oh yeah, and fluff?]


	26. Raw

[AN: So this chapter was gonna be fluffy. Then I said something stupid to someone that I am pretty sure offended them. So now I'm mad at myself. So it's gonna be angsty.]

[MN: She never listens to me or there wouldn't be a problem here.]

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack leaned his head back against the cold metal wall of the elevator. He'd drug himself out of bed after 4 hours of sleep so he could finish his mission report as well as the pile of paperwork backed up to his desk before the end of the day. He'd been done at exactly 1700 hours and went to go looking for Sam. He'd wanted to make sure she was okay after the amount of pain she'd been in the night before. And he felt an aching need just to see her.

The completion of the paperwork had been his undoing. He'd stopped by to drop it on Hammond's desk. The other man had proceeded to flip through the reports in his presence, asking question after question. By the time he'd managed to escape it was nearly 1800. He'd scoured the base for Sam, searched everywhere he could think she might be, but to no avail. He finally concluded that she must have left and decided to do the same himself.

Jack exited the elevator and headed out of the base to his truck. He stopped with his hand on the door handle. There, two spots down, was Sam's silver Volvo. He dropped his keys back in his pocket and walked back to the entrance to the mountain facility, approaching the young SF posted there.

"How long have you been on duty?"

The Airman was obviously confused. "Since 1500 sir. Except for when I was relieved for 15 minutes at 1700."

"Has Major Carter come out?"

The young man nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Jack started to turn away, but spun back as the guard spoke again.

"But she didn't leave, sir. She headed around to the hiking path. About 10 minutes ago."

Jack nodded curtly and turned to leave then turned back. "Thank you, Airman." He strode back out and rounded the entrance to the mountain.

He knew the path well, utilizing it frequently when he had a bought of insomnia. He started up the shallow incline. Halfway up the path, he abruptly turned off into the trees on a much less used trail. When he emerged from the trees he smiled. There was Sam, perched on a fallen tree, looking out over the terrain below. This little lookout was private. At one time it had been simply his. Then, somehow, she'd managed to find him there one night and it became theirs.

Jack quietly walked up, hopping over the trunk, feeling his knee protest on impact. He ignored the pain and sat next to her, forcing himself not to stare at her. He just sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "Why are you up here instead of at home?"

Sam kept staring straight ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. "We met with the lawyer today."

Jack sighed. "How bad is it?"

"You were right. They were watching my place last week. You're officially being subpoenaed." Sam took a deep breath. She refused to cry, if for no other reason that her ribs were still aching from the night before

Jack reached over and covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently. "Then I'm being subpoenaed. I'll tell them what I need to tell them."

Despite her resolve, tears stung at her eyes. "I can't ask you to commit perjury. You can't lie."

Jack finally turned to face her. "I don't have to lie. There's nothing go on between us, right? That's what we decided. We're not in a relationship, we're not sleeping together, and nothing inappropriate happened last week." Saying the words out made him feel like he was being stabbed through the heart, but he forced a half smile to his face anyway.

Sam's eyes met his and she could see that saying it had hurt him as much as hearing it had her. But he was right. She made herself mirror his smile. "Right."

Jack held her stare for a moment then stood. "Well, you better get home."

Wordlessly, Sam rose from the trunk. They walked through the trees then down the path in silence. As they approached their cars, Jack paused and she stopped beside him. "Goodnight then."

Jack nodded. "Night. Carter." Before he could say anything else that he might regret, he strode over to his truck and climbed in. He wasted no time in cranking the engine and pulling out and was in motion before she'd even made it to her car.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Dave shook his head as his watched his best friend from the other end of the couch. She'd been quiet all night. Even her conversations with his children had seemed forced. The kids had no idea, they were just happy to have her there. And she'd gone through all of the motions, but her heart just hadn't been in it. She looked crushed. And it was his fault. He should have shot down this plan when she'd first come up with it. Now, it was too late to turn back. He'd caused his best friend to break her own heart. The light shimmered off of a single tear sliding slowly down her face. "Sammy?"

Sam sniffed and wiped her cheek. "I'm fine Davey. It was just a long day yesterday and I'm tired."

He slid over next to her. "You don't cry from being tired, Sammy. God, this whole thing was such a mistake. How could I have ever thought this was a good idea?"

She slid her hand into his. "This was _my_ idea, remember? And it was the only idea. The only way to keep Shorty and Em. I don't want to lose them either you know."

Dave stood and began pacing his living room like a caged animal. "I know. But, it's not fair. To you. You spend your entire life worrying about other people. But it never seems to be your turn. And this time it's because of me." She tried to speak but he raised his hand to stop her. "I know it's not my fault, but it's still because of me. And right now, I'm so fucking angry. I'm angry at Annie's parents. And I'm angry at myself every time I see the pain on your face. And I'm angry at you for letting yourself be hurt again. And I'm angry at Annie for leaving me…"

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the couch next to her as he dissolved into gut wrenching sobs. She pulled him into a tight hug and finally lost her own battle against her emotions. Together they cried.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: Short, but hopefully angsty enough to help calm me down.]


	27. Party

[AN: I am no longer mad at myself (I really didn't offend the previously mentioned friend), but I did have a very emotionally draining conversation last night with a different person which left me in a totally different kind of funk. Then I got to have lunch with my nephew today and there is something about the love and laughter of a 19 month old that you can't help but let cheer you up. This odd combination has led to what I think will be simultaneously angsty and fluffy.]

[MN: Don't look at me. She keeps having these conversations. She goes places she knows she shouldn't and won't shut her freaking mouth when I tell her to. So because of this, I'm not helping at all with this one. All her.]

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: Nope.

Dedication: Tel nok shock, the fluff in this is very much so for you.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack dropped the folder into the top drawer of his file cabinet and slid it closed harder then was necessary. He stood there for a moment then reopened the drawer and slammed it shut three more times before kicking it soundly. The action would normally have released some of his tension, but today it did nothing.

He glared over at his desk. For the first time since joining the Stargate Program he was caught up on his paperwork. There was nothing left to try to busy himself. He had been to meetings, certifications, personnel interviews, and the gym. Especially the gym. His knuckles were raw from working the bag. He knee was throbbing from practicing take downs.

He was going stir crazy. 4 weeks he had been stuck on Earth. He had no clue why. He was annoyed but understanding for the first two weeks. Sam was still healing and Daniel had been on crutches for 8 days. But Sam had been cleared for duty before Daniel was back on two feet, and he'd told Jack he was cleared 15 long days ago.

Mission after mission were assigned to other teams while he sat going crazy in his own head. He was desperate for the excuse to spend time with Sam. They had hardly exchanged words in the last month. He was now convinced she was avoiding him. When she was in her lab, she was running sensitive experiments and her new assistant would effectively shoo him before he could interrupt. When she was done for the day she'd practically run to get off base. He'd even tried waiting for her by her car. That was the longest conversation they'd had.

"_Hey Carter."_

_Her head had snapped up and she'd nearly dropped her keys. "Uhhhhh. Hey. Look, I have to go. Em has a piano recital."_

_She'd pushed past him and into the car so quickly. She never even acknowledged his protests._

Jack had had it. He stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind him. The base as a whole seemed to have noticed his sour mood and Airmen rushed to duck out of his way and he stomped to Hammond's office. He rapped on the door sharply with his fist, but rushed in without waiting for a reply.

George Hammond wasn't surprised when his second in command stormed into his office. He was actually surprised it had taken this long. Even though he knew the answer, he closed the open file on his desk and pretended to be furious. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

Jack placed his hands on his commanding officer's desk. "Asking you the same thing. Why hasn't SG-1 been off world in a month?"

Hammond was prepared for his question and already knew how he'd answer. "Dr. Jackson and Major Carter's injuries…"

Jack cut him off. "Are completely healed. Have been for weeks. But we're still sitting here wasting our time."

Hammond steeled his resolve. "Because the other members of your team have had work to catch up on. Carter is still months behind, but Jackson is fairly caught up. Find yourself a temporary replacement and I'll have you gating out on Monday."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared across the desk. He tried to read the other man's face to no avail. He'd wanted to get off world to spend time with Sam, but if that couldn't happen he may as well get away from her. "Fine. Email me my options." Without being dismissed, he straightened and turned on his heel, blowing out of the room as quickly as he'd entered.

Hammond shook his head as his office door was slammed. He reopened the file on his desk. He had to figure out how to handle this before the situation became public knowledge or it would rip apart his lead team, especially O'Neill.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Despite her nerves, Sam was excited about today. The weather was perfect for a Saturday afternoon barbeque, and the occasion couldn't be happier. She fidgeted with her sweater, fluffing it back into the correct position. The material slid from her fingers just as Cassie opened the door.

"You made it! All of you!" Cassie flung herself through the door, hugging her godmother tightly. She released Sam and turned to the two children next to her. She hugged Emily then scooped up her younger brother. "Come on, everyone's out back!"

Sam smiled as the teenager turned, taking the younger children through the house with her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The hand that reached over and grabbed hers did a far better job of relaxing her. Dave led her into the house, pausing to close the door behind her. She had been so relieved when he'd agreed to come. She wanted to be there for Janet and Daniel, but was queasy at the idea of potentially being cornered by Jack.

When they entered the back yard, Dave scanned the people gathered there. Cassie and a few other teenagers were busying themselves playing with the younger kids. The majority of the women were sitting in the shade on the deck. And the men were gathered around the grill and coolers. He gave Sam's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you go congratulate Janet. I'm gonna go get us something to drink." He dropped a light kiss on her forehead before releasing her hand and stepping away.

Sam watched him walk to the left for a moment before turning to the group of women to her right. She walked up behind Janet and squeezed her hands shoulder. The other woman turned then popped to her feet. "You made it!"

Sam smiled back at her. "Of course. I wouldn't miss my best friend's engagement party for anything."

Janet grinned ear to ear as she subconsciously fiddled with the ring that now sat on her left hand. "Hey, with our job, I'm surprised Daniel and I made it." She grabbed Sam's arm and led her around the chair. "Have a seat. Let me introduce you to everyone."

Sam allowed herself to be forced into the chair her friend had just vacated. She knew better than to argue.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel shook Dave's hand when he walked up. "Thanks for coming."

Dave smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. And congratulations. I don't know you guys well, but from what Sam says, you and Janet deserve happiness."

Daniel grinned. "Thanks. Want something to drink? Beer, soda, water, juice?" He opened one of the coolers.

"A beer would be great." He took the bottle that was offered and twisted the cap off and took a sip. "Thanks. That really hits the spot after a long week. I promised Sammy I'd grab her a Sprite."

Daniel pulled out a can of Sprite and a wine cooler. "I'll take it to her. I think Janet could use another drink too." He crossed the deck, sneaking up behind his fiancé. He reached around her with his left arm, bringing the glass bottle in front of her as he handed Sam her can of soda. As Janet turned to face him he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack closed the lid on the grill. He'd been the first one to arrive to help set up and since they'd lit the coals Daniel had wandered off three times. So, he'd taken it upon himself to take over the grilling. He couldn't blame his friend for giving in to the urge to "check" on his fiancé. The pair could hardly keep their hands off each other.

As he turned from the grill, a hand with an open bottle of beer appeared in front of him. He took it as he looked up to see that it was Dave doing the offering. "Thanks." He took a long pull.

"No problem. So how's it going?" The dark bags below the other man's eyes hadn't escaped Dave.

"It's going. Same old. How's things with you guys?" Jack was trying not to be too transparent. He was aching for any information about Sam.

"Things are good." Dave wished he could give the other man what he wanted, but he had no clue what to say. Luckily he was saved by Daniel's return.

Daniel set a large platter on the table next to the grill. "Hey guys. Those burgers almost done? The kids are getting antsy."

Jack turned back to the grill. "Should be good to go."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel smiled across the lantern lit yard at the woman he loved. The sun had gone down and the remainder of the gaggle of women was now seated around the fire pit, helping the kids toast marshmallows. Her eyes met his and her smile matched his. Ignoring what was being said to him, he crossed the grass to her and pulled her into his arms.

Janet let herself melt against his chest as his lips pressed against hers. A moment later he deepened the kiss, resulting in whistles and hoots from the family and friends surrounding them. Laughing, she pulled away, enough to break the kiss, but staying wrapped in his arms. "We seem to have an audience."

Daniel chuckled softly. "I guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

She winked at him. "Just a little." She turned back toward the fireplace, leaning back against him. His arms tightened around her as she resumed the conversation he'd interrupted.

Daniel looked around at the fire lit faces around him. He couldn't be happier.

_He'd been nervous about proposing. Cassie had helped him pick out the perfect ring, he just couldn't figure out the perfect way to ask her. He shouldn't have worried. The perfect opportunity chose him._

_Cassie had been spending the night at Courtney's, leaving them to a quiet evening. He'd beaten Janet home and decided to cook her dinner. After they'd eaten, they had taken their wine out onto the porch swing. Daniel had just known. It had been a perfect evening with his perfect match._

Snapping back to reality, Daniel looked at Sam. Dave was handing her another Sprite. He sat down on the arm of the chair she was seated on. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear, which was met with a shake of her head.

Daniel's smile faltered. He was worried about Sam. She had been smiling all day, but the expression didn't reach her tired looking eyes. He shook his head. Of course it didn't. She was marrying a man she wasn't in love with to help him save his family. All while being in love with her CO. His heart ached for his friends and he tightened his embrace of Janet.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam slid the screen door closed behind her and walked into the kitchen. She set the empty bowl she'd carried in on the counter next to the sink where Janet was rinsing dishes.

"Sam, I've already enlisted the guys to chase down all the dishes. You should take it easy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Janet." She noticed the skeptical look on her friend's face. "Really. I promise. I'm just tired. It's been a long week."

Janet opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Daniel's appearance with an armload of dishes. "This should be the last of them." He piled the bowls and platters on the counter. One look at his fiancé's face told him he should get lost. He turned and headed back out, nearly colliding with Cassie as she came in carrying a large spoon.

"You missed one, Dad." Cassie tossed the spoon in the sink and skipped back out the door, followed by Daniel.

Sam turned to Janet, slack jawed. "Dad?"

Janet smiled. "Don't ask me. Neither of them is letting me in on that one."

The door opened again and this time it was Dave who walked in. He was carrying Emily, asleep with her head on his shoulder. Jack was just behind him, carrying an equally inert Dave Jr. Dave smiled at Sam. "Something tells me it's time for us to head home." He looked at Janet. "Thank you again for a great day."

Janet nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for sharing it with us."

Dave shifted to pull his keys out of his pocket. "I'm going to go get the kids in the car."

Sam helped him get the key fob in his hand. "I can take Shorty."

Dave stared her down. "Let Jack do it. Just say goodnight to Janet and come on out when you're ready." He turned and headed for the front door, the man carrying his son just a stride behind him.

Sam turned back to Janet. "I guess I better get going." To her shock, Janet pulled her into a tight hug, but said nothing.

After a moment, Janet released her friend and took a deep breath to hold back her tears. "Lunch on Monday?"

Sam nodded. "Of course." She gave the other woman what she hoped looked like a genuine smile and headed for the door. She was in the front hall when Jack came back in, sharing the tight space with her.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey."

Jack smiled, but his eyes were sad. "It was nice seeing you today."

Sam swallowed around the lump in her throat. "It was nice seeing you too." He leaned in close to her and she was terrified that he was going to kiss her. She would never survive that right now.

"I miss you Sam."

Before his words could register in her mind he had slid past her and disappeared into the kitchen.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel sank back onto his pillows and smiled as Janet snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. He took a moment to catch his breath before he asked her the question he'd been wanting to for hours now. "Is something going on with Sam? I mean other than what I already knew?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Daniel shrugged. "She just didn't seem like herself today. She was quiet. She looked exhausted. I offered her a beer twice and she turned me down. She barely ate. That's the most disconcerting. Sam can eat me and Teal'C combined under the table and she had a piece of chicken and some chips."

"You do realize if there was something wrong I wouldn't be able to tell you, right? That whole 'Doctor-Patient' privilege thing."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "So something is wrong?"

Janet sighed. "I didn't say that. I'm saying that I can't say anything."

He snaked his arm around her shoulders. "Point taken."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Dave walked back into the living room. He'd managed to get both kids changed and into bed. The process was made infinitely easier by the fact that Emily had woken up as he was unbuckling her seatbelt. She had clutched Sam's arm groggily, but walked into the house on under her own power allowing him to carry Shorty.

Now, he looked at his best friend. She had insisting on staying at the party since the kids were having fun, but he'd let her exhaust herself. She'd been so tired by the time they got home that she'd skipped out on helping tuck the kids in so that she could go get changed herself. In the few minutes that task had taken him, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

He crossed the room quietly and gently scooped her up. She stirred in his arms at the movement, looping her arms around his neck, but didn't fully wake. He carried her down the hall to what used to be his guestroom, glad the door hadn't been latched. He carefully held her weight with one arm, pulling back the comforter on her bed. He lowered her down onto the sheet and pulled the cover over her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he brushed her hair from her forehead. He had to figure something out.

"_We can't go through with this."_

_She was pacing his living room like a caged animal. "We have no other choice. I committed to this. To you and the kids."_

_He had grabbed her hand and forced her to face him. "Sammy, that was then. Things have changed. We'll have to make another choice."_

_Sam had opened her mouth just as his phone had rung. That particular ringtone meant it was the base. He had to take it. He locked eyes with her. "This isn't over, Sam." He punched the button on his phone hard._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: Where the hell did that come from? Sebby certainly didn't write that but I'm not sure I did either.]


	28. Bright Ideas

[AN: I'm pretty sure my funk is gone. Which is a bit of a pity because it may have a negative effect on the angstyness of this chapter.]

[MN: It's okay, she's in a better mood, but I'm still pissed at her for being a moron. I'll write the angst.]

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hammond shook his head in disbelief. Five days and four brief off world missions and O'Neill had cost him two members of his staff. A third had been convinced to stay, on the agreement that he never saw the Colonel again. He couldn't keep this up. At the rate he was going, Jack would blow through every scientist in the SGC in a month. He'd had enough.

The older man had tried talking to Carter. He'd practically begged her to talk to the rest of her team, but, when it really came down to it, he couldn't order her to talk about her personal life.

Hammond shoved out of his chair with a sigh. There were very few people that could talk sense into Jack O'Neill and he no longer seemed to be one of them. Shaking his head, he turned out the light in his office, glad it was Friday and he was headed home for the weekend.

Monday, he would have to pull Jack into his office. Again. And he doubted it would be a pretty conversation, especially on the heels of testifying at Carter's custody hearing. For now, he was going home to hug his grandchildren.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam ran the tap as cold as it would go and splashed water on her face. She let it soothe her burning eyes and cheeks before dispensing a length of paper towel and drying off. Losing her breakfast in a courthouse bathroom had not been on her list of things to do. The very idea of today had her so unnerved that just seeing him had caused her to go running for the hills.

She took a deep breath before exiting back into the hallway. She had to appear completely composed once they entered the court room, if you could call it that. Since custody was a matter of family court, each judge was given the leeway to set the location for their proceedings within the government building. Judge Morris preferred a large conference room.

Dave's hand gripped hers. "You okay?"

Sam felt like kicking herself. This day was going to determine the outcome of his family and here he was, comforting her. She gave his hand a firm squeeze. "I'm fine. Let's go; it won't look good if we're late."

Sam knew she wouldn't have to deal with Jack at all. Any and all witnesses were sequestered away in separate rooms until they were called. She walked down the hall with Dave, forcing herself to smile as they approached Ben Moss. His smile seemed just as contrived.

"Hey, I was getting worried. They're already ready except for the judge so we better go straight in."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Dave was resisting the urge to bang his head against the table. Opening statements had actually gone fairly well. His lawyer had countered the opposition's accusations by mentioning the other 73,000 single parents on active military duty in the country.

Aggravated by the statistic, his in-laws' counsel had decided to start with the low blow and accuse Sam of sleeping with her CO first thing. They'd shown the video tape. Sam had explained what had happened just as she had to Ben in his office. Then they decided to call Jack in. This is the part that worried him. He was sure that if Jack and Sam made eye contact, their feelings would be written all over their faces.

As Jack entered the room, Dave relaxed a little. It was obvious the other man was in full out "special forces" mode. His face was a blank slate. He nodded curtly in his and Sam's general direction, but his eyes never left the judge. He was sworn in and seated. Giving him no time to breathe, opposing counsel started a barrage of questions immediately.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack was grilled about how long Sam had been under his command. He'd had to repeatedly state "That's classified" when asked about the nature of their work. Then the questions turned personal. He was asked why he had started insulting Dave that night in the pub.

"I was worried that if she settled down, Carter would leave the team. Resign from the Air Force. I'm not a big fan of scientists and I didn't want to have to break a new one in." Jack's tone was almost flippant as he'd answered.

"Really? Then can you explain why you recently spent a period of a week living with Ms. Carter?"

He resisted the urge to tighten every muscle in his body. "Because she was injured. An accident on base left her with severe bruising and some hairline fractures on her ribs. She could barely get herself in and out of bed. She needed help."

"And why was it you giving that help when she has a perfectly capable fiancé?"

Jack had a growing urge to punch the man questioning him. "Because, he has a five year old and a seven year old. Ever had cracked ribs?" Jack waited until the lawyer shook his head. "It's excruciating. Breathing hurts. One overenthusiastic hug from the kids would have left her screaming."

That answer had given the lawyer pause, but he quickly regained his composure. "And you were the only available option?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess so. I had a week of leave. Her brother has kids. Her dad was out of town. Her best friend has a daughter too."

If it was possible, the questions became even more probing. He was asked in a dozen different ways if he had had a relationship with Sam at any point. He managed to keep all of his answers even toned, but only by avoiding looking at Sam at all costs.

Finally, both lawyers seemed to have run out of questions. The judge dismissed the lot of them for lunch, stating they were done with the Colonel. Jack stood up and walked out the door first, needed to take a deep breath. As he expected, Dave immediately approached him once in the hall, shaking his hand. Thankfully, Sam hung back, talking in hushed tones with their lawyer.

"Thanks Jack. I'm sorry they talked to you like that."

Jack shrugged. "It's not your fault. I was expecting worse actually." He looked back across the hall to Sam. "Is she okay? She looks the way she did the day after that time she had bad Chinese takeout."

Dave sighed. "It's nerves. Mostly. Maybe when this thing is over the team should meet up for dinner. Just the four of you. She misses you guys. Being cooped up in her lab doesn't suit her."

Jack's heart ached at the other man's words. She certainly wasn't acting like she missed them, but he sure as hell missed her. "I'll mention it to Daniel. Speaking of, I better get out of here. Duty calls." He turned and walked away before the other man could reply.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Points had been argued back and forth all day. Dave could tell Sam was exhausted. She hadn't slept the night before and, after vomiting so thoroughly that morning, had barely eaten lunch for fear of a repeat performance. Both sides were preparing to hand over stacks of reports and affidavits.

"We'd like to file a motion, Your Honor."

Dave's head snapped to look at the lawyer across the table. What the hell could they be trying to pull now.

"Proceed, Counselor." The judge looked as confused as Dave felt.

"Motion to remove Ms. Carter from any bearing on this case. She and Mr. Brooks are not married and her intentions to do so seem to be questionable."

Ben Moss was speaking the moment his opponent had stopped. "_Major_ Carter has explained thoroughly the nature of her relationship with her CO. There is no reason to disbelieve her intentions of marrying my client. We ask that the motion be overruled."

"No we don't." Dave felt the stares of every person in the room bore into him, every one of them shocked by his words.

Moss was the first to regain composure. "Your Honor, I think I need a word with my client."

"I think so too. You have five minutes."

Dave's lawyer practically dragged him from the room, Sam hot on his heels. The moment they found an empty meeting room and the door was closed, she tore into him. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to screw up everything we've been working for?"

Dave turned to his best friend, grabbing her hands in his. "Sammy, I can't let you go through with this. I won't let you. And I can't, in good conscious, raise another man's baby. Not when that man is someone who would be very willing to do so."

Ben Moss cleared his throat, reminding the pair that he was in the room before they could say anything more. He had suspected from the beginning that the pair were not, in fact, lovers, but legally, he couldn't proceed with the case if he knew. "I just want to say, for the record, that I think we'll win either way. And I think I have an idea."

Dave turned to the attorney. "I'm listening."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Judge Morris arched an eyeball as the trio filed back into the room, resuming their seats. "Well?"

Moss cleared his throat. "We do object, but wish to present an item already entered into evidence."

Morris was clearly intrigued. He quickly squashed an objection from the other side of the table and instructed Ben to proceed and was handed a thick document.

"This is a copy of David Brooks' last will and testament. It's not his current one, rather the previous one that was drawn up jointly with his wife. If you would look at the last four pages, they are a custody agreement. A notarized document in which Samantha Carter agrees to accept legal guardianship of both Emily Brooks and David Brooks Junior should anything happen to both of their parents. It was signed three months after the birth of David Junior. Before Annalise became ill."

The other lawyer interjected. "What's the point of this? That isn't even a legally binding document anymore."

Ben smiled. "It goes to intent. Samantha Carter stated her intent to help raise these children five years ago. She restated it nine months ago when she resigned a nearly identical agreement for the revised will after Annalise's death. Regardless of whether or not she and Major Brooks wed, he will not be raising his children without her help." He produced another document from his briefcase and handed that to the judge as well.

"This is the current copy of his will. In the agreement at the end, Major Carter agrees to accept temporary guardianship of the children in the event that my client is deployed, temporarily relocated, or injured as well as permanent custody if he is no longer able to care for them."

The room fell silent as the judge pondered the information he'd been given. He chose his words carefully before speaking. "I will allow Major Carter's involvement to have bearing on this case, but only as it pertains to the agreements she has signed. I will not consider her relationship with Major Brooks. Anything further?" After receiving negative responses from both lawyers, he stood. "We're in recess until I've reached my decision. My office will contact you when I'm ready to read my ruling."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam rushed into the house past Janet as soon as her friend had opened the door. She needed to talk to someone, and now. Her eyes scanned the living room. "Cassie and Daniel?"

"Out to dinner. Daddy-Daughter date nights are on Mondays when he's home." Janet led her friend to the couch and made her sit. When Sam had called she'd sounded odd. "Now spill."

In a rush Sam told Janet what had happened that day.

Janet sat quietly, letting Sam get everything out. She hugged her friend tightly when she was done, grinning wildly. "I'm so happy for you, Sam." She pushed back from her friend and grew serious. "Now what?"

Sam shrugged. "Now we wait. The lawyer said it would probably be Wednesday before we hear anything."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I get that. I wasn't talking about the case. I'm assuming the wedding is off?"

Sam nodded. "No reason to now. We hadn't officially announced a date so we'll just kind of let it fade away. Let people forget."

Janet nodded in agreement. "And?"

Sam sighed. That was the part she was still figuring out. "And? And I don't know. I'm not sure what to do."

Janet grabbed her friend's hand, waiting until the other woman was looking her in the eye before she spoke. "What you need to do is talk to him. Jack has the right to know you're pregnant."

Sam's eyes misted over and she nodded. She knew that was what she needed to do. Now she just had to figure out how to do it.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack cursed under his breath at the knock at his door. He wasn't in the mood for company. His day had been atrocious. First the courthouse, then getting his ass handed to him by his CO. As of now he was on a suspension. He supposed he deserved it. He had screamed in Hammond's face after getting dressed down for his treatment of Sam's temporary replacements.

With a sigh he wrenched the door open. "Look Daniel, I…" He stopped, mouth hanging open when he saw her on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?"

Jack nodded and swallowed hard. She was the last person he had expected to see. "Of course." He stepped aside to let her pass, closing the door before following her. She walked straight into his living room and perched herself on one end of his sectional, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He noticed for the first time that she was shaking.

He lowered himself onto the cushion next to her. "What's wrong, Sam?" He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and stared into blue eyes that were brimming with moisture.

It was like she had shattered at his touch. Tears streamed down her face and her body shook with sobs. He grabbed her, pulling her to him and rocking gently to soothe her. Her face was buried in the soft fabric of his shirt and her tears had already soaked the material to his chest. Jack held her, simply letting her weep.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: I wasn't going to reveal that just yet, but I had to for flyingdocbrett . I promise I will finish this Sam/Jack scene tomorrow but I am exhausted and I figured, better to post most of a chapter instead of no chapter at all.]


	29. Open

[AN: I think we'll be wrapping this up in a few more chapters. I don't know if I'll be starting anything else right away. I have a job interview tomorrow and if all goes well, I shall need to resume sleeping at the time of day Sebby prefers to write. That being said, I'm in a very good mood. So I figured if Bastian can write an angsty chapter, I can write a fluffy one.]

[MN: I really very well will try to adjust to her sleep schedule. But no promises.]

Disclaimer: Not only is the show not mine, "Find Out Who Your Friends Are" is not either. But it is an awesome song by Tracy Lawrence so you should all go listen to it.

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam nodded gratefully as she accepted the warm mug being handed to her. An hour of crying had left her even more drained, and suddenly cold despite the sweatpants she was wearing. Once she'd run out of tears, he'd continued to hold her until her shivers became noticeable.

Wordlessly Jack had wrapped her in the soft brown blanket from the back of the couch and gone into his kitchen. He'd started a kettle of water and dug through his cabinets, eventually producing the box he was looking for. Cassie had included the box of herbal tea in a gift basket she'd given Jack the previous Christmas. He'd never opened it, but kept it in his cabinet because it was Sam's favorite and having it around reminded him of her.

Jack had returned to his spot next to her and now watched as she sipped the tea, although she seemed more interested in soaking the warmth from the mug into her hands. He had decided not to push her the moment the first tear had streamed down her face. He was going to let her tell him what she wanted whenever she was ready.

He didn't have to wait much longer. A few more sips and she moved forward. Silently, he took the mug from her and set it on the coffee table. As he straightened back up, she reached over and took his hand in hers. Jack found her vulnerability slightly disconcerting. His usually independent Sam was relying on strength from him. He wrapped his other hand around the grip, surrounding her small hand with the pair of his.

Sam's voice finally came out, sounding quiet and frail. "I need to talk to you. And I need you to just listen. Let me finish before you say anything, okay?"

Jack's heart was pounding in his throat. She looked terrified. He didn't want to startle her so he simply nodded in response to her question.

Sam's voice was soft as she told him what had happened at the courthouse after he'd left, and the judge's decision. When she was done, she fell silent, waiting for a response.

A million things were racing through Jack's head, but one thought pushed its way past the others, spilling from his mouth. "Why?"

Sam was confused. That was not at all what she'd been expecting him to say. "Why what?"

Jack's brow furrowed. "Why did Dave risk his children like that?"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been trying to figure out how to tell him, but the situation had figured itself out for her. She reopened her eyes and her gaze locked Jack's "He said he couldn't raise another man's child when the other man might be willing to do so himself."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been holding his breath, but he was suddenly aware that his lungs were burning. He let the air out and quickly sucked in more, afraid that he would be unable to do so again in a moment.

His eyes came back into focus on Sam's. "Are you saying…?"

She nodded. Her voice was now so soft he barely heard her. "I'm pregnant."

It was like his mind was moving in slow motion. "And I'm…?"

She nodded at him again, this time not speaking at all. He stared at her blankly for a moment. Then he registered the fact that her eyes were once again welling with tears. "Sam, God, please don't cry." He moved one hand to cup her cheek with his palm.

His words had the opposite effect and the tears began to stream down her face. "I'm not expecting anything of you, but I thought you should know. You don't have to…"

Jack never heard what she thought he didn't have to do. He pulled her to him and brought his mouth crushing into contact with hers. The kiss was immeasurably tender, hopefully conveying to her what he couldn't find the words to say.

When his lungs began burning again he disconnected his lips from hers and pressed his forehead into contact with hers instead. He let them both catch their breaths before he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What would ever make you think I wouldn't want this, Sam?"

"We aren't together. We aren't a couple. We had sex once."

Jack shook his head interrupting her. "We did not 'have sex'. That was so far beyond sex. I meant what I said that night, and I still do. I want you. I want to love you." His hand, still holding hers lowered, laying them both on her abdomen. "I want _our_ baby."

More tears brimmed over in her eyes. "You really mean it?"

A grin spread across his face. "If I thought you'd let me, I'd marry you tonight."

Sam smiled softly. "We have a lot to figure out first."

Jack shrugged. "And we will. But for right now, it's late. You need to get some rest."

Sam's face fell as she nodded. "I'm exhausted." She moved to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sam raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "Home?"

Jack shook his head. "Not tonight you aren't." He stood and gathered her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He silenced her objections with another soft kiss then carried her to his bedroom. He returned her to her feet gently, then peeled back the covers so she could slide in.

Once she was in bed and covered, he disappeared for a moment. She heard the clicks of the bolt on the front door being thrown and light switches being flipped off. He returned to the bedroom and turned the light off there, easily navigating the room between his knowledge of its arrangement and the moonlight filtering through the blinds.

He shucked his jeans and climbed in next to Sam in his boxers and t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Sam."

He could feel her sleepy smile against his chest as he replied. "I love you too, Jack." The words were barely out of her mouth before her breathing shifted tempo and he knew she was asleep.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack had been awake since 0600, but he refused to get up. He wouldn't risk waking Sam. She was sleeping deeply and heavily, like she hadn't slept in days. His brow furrowed at the thought, realizing that she probably hadn't.

It had been before midnight when he'd led her to his room and now, 10 hours later she was still nestled into his chest and side, one leg looped over his thighs. Suddenly, she wriggled, sliding back from him and stretching out.

Jack couldn't keep himself from smiling as she came awake slowly. He'd always thought she was especially beautiful when she was sleepy. As her eyelids fluttered open, the crystal blue eyes below met his own darker ones and his smile widened. "Good morning."

Same smiled, then yawned before replying. "Morning. What time is it?"

"1000. I was beginning to wonder if I should wake you."

Sam jolted up. "1000? I was supposed to be on base two hours ago, you _should_ have woken me!"

Jack chuckled as he slid out of bed and rounded to the other side. "I used your phone to email Hammond and tell him you weren't feeling well and weren't going to make it in."

Sam stared at him in surprise. "Wait, you know how to send an email from a phone?"

Jack laughed again as he leaned in close to her face. "I really do actually listen when you talk to me, you know." He placed a light kiss against her lips then straightened. "You hungry?"

Sam's stomach growled at the mention of food, answering for her. "Apparently, I'm starving."

"Good. I'll go start breakfast. You can join me in the kitchen, or, I can bring it to you in here. Your choice."

Sam smiled, touched at the tenderness behind the offer. "I'll come out there. Be right behind you."

Jack strolled down the hall, not bothering to add pants back to his outfit, as she disappeared into his master bath. If he had things his way, they'd both be right back in bed after breakfast.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam sighed contentedly as she laid her fork on her plate. Jack had a way with pancakes, and it was the first time in weeks that trying to eat first thing after getting up hadn't sent her running to the bathroom.

Jack whisked away her plate, rinsing it and setting it with his in the sink. He turned back to her and reached his hand out toward her. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. This time, his kiss was much less tender. She was just starting to respond to him when her phone vibrated on the table.

His voice was almost a growl in her ear. "Leave it."

Sam intended to do just that until the ringtone started playing.

"_You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast"_

She snatched the phone up from the table and mashed the button to answer. "Dave?"

Jack waited as she listened, responding to her friend with "mmhmm" and "okay" before hanging up. She was shaking again by the time she turned to face him.

"I have to go. The judge wants to read his decision this afternoon."

Jack nodded solemnly. "Let me get dressed, I'll drive you to Dave's." He'd expected her to argue but she just nodded as he disappeared down the hall to his bedroom.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: I have the next scene planned out in my head but I'm just too tired to type it tonight. So I'm going to put on PJs, climb into bed, read some fluffy little one shots, and finish it tomorrow.]


	30. Joy

[AN: So I think this is it folks. There will, of course, be an Epilogue. Which will be pure and totally fluff. And is mostly for Tel Nok Shock. Because I was asked so nicely.]

[MN: Something is seriously wrong here. Not only is she being agreeable to the writing of fluff, she's actually participating in it. _Enjoying_ it even. I think she might be seriously ill.]

Disclaimer: The only place I own SG-1 is in my dreams

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack was fidgeting relentlessly with his water glass. She was late. She was never late. A bump in his shoulder from Daniel stilled his hand as he glared at the other man. Daniel cocked his head toward the door and he turned his head.

Sam was walking in. He couldn't see the expression on her face. The setting sun outside the still open door had her backlit, her face in the darkness of her own shadow. His breath caught in his chest.

In an instant, the door closed and her face became visible. Her smiling face. He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned back at her as she walked over to their table. Even as Daniel spoke, her eyes were locked with his.

"I guess we don't need to ask. I'm so relieved for you and Dave."

Sam shook her head slightly as she sunk into her normal chair, between Jack and Teal'C. "Just Dave. Judge decided not to consider our relationship. So there's no need to go through with it anymore."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm still relieved for you. You're their godmother. If he lost them, you would have too." He stared her down over the table until she relented and nodded in agreement.

Jack gently placed his hand on her knee under the table. "I am too."

Daniel was back to grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I do believe we need to celebrate. First round is on me!"

Sam slid her hand into Jack's under the table. "Actually, first, I have something else to tell you guys. It's why I wanted us all to have dinner tonight."

Daniel's grin fell. "That doesn't sound good."

Sam smiled softly at her friend. "It's not bad. But I am going to need you and T to help me out with something."

"It would be my pleasure to assist you in any way possible."

Sam almost laughed at that. Despite his gruff exterior, Teal'C was really a big softie. He had just agreed to help her and he didn't even know what with. "Thanks. But wait until I tell you what you have to do first."

Daniel leaned forward across the table. "What is it, Sam?"

Sam couldn't help herself. A small smile was spreading on her face. "I need the two of you to help run interference. You need to keep him," she jerked a thumb in Jack's direction. "From running off my next replacement. Before he gets himself court martialed."

Teal'C raised a single eyebrow. "I am most perplexed. Have you not been cleared to return to duty?"

"Duty, yes. Off-world travel, no. You guys are just going to have to survive without me out there for a year."

Daniel's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to figure out what he was trying to ask. "A year? You weren't hurt that badly! Do I need to have a chat with Janet? Cause I have no idea what she thinks she's doing."

Jack was trying desperately not to laugh. His friends were both indignant at the thought that Sam was being taken from them unfairly. "It's not her call." Now they were both looking at him. Daniel's glare was downright accusatory.

"Then whose call is it? Yours?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Daniel, calm down. It's not anyone's 'call'. It's a matter of policy. Women who are pregnant can't go on off-world missions."

The table fell into complete silence. Teal'C managed to regain his composure before Daniel and a smile spread across the Jaffa's face. "Congratulations. I am most pleased for you."

Sam reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, T."

Daniel was having a far more difficult time processing what he'd heard. And more importantly what he hadn't heard. He turned to look at Jack. "You knew?"

Jack grinned. "She told me last night."

Sam finally gave in to the urge and let out a chuckle. "I had to tell him first, Daniel. I mean, wouldn't you prefer if Janet told you that you were going to be a father before she told the rest of the world?"

The light finally clicked on in Daniel's mind. "You…he…wait, what?"

Jack brought their hands, still tightly joined out from under the table, laying them in the empty space between them. "Yes, Danny." He could tell his friend was on the verge of asking a million more questions so he interrupted him. "Can we please order? I don't need the mother of my child starving to death while your brain is stalled. "

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel was sure they were holding hands under the table again. He'd caught them doing it multiple times through their meal. Other than that, however, it was their typical team dinner. They'd joked and laughed. They shared their meals. The only exception to their normal behavior was that Sam opted for a glass of water instead of a beer. They had kept the conversation light while they'd eaten, but had lapsed into silence as their server cleared their plates.

Sam had been the one to break the silence. She knew Daniel would have questions. Okay, Teal'C would have them too, but Daniel would ask them. She appreciated that he'd phrased them very carefully. He hadn't asked when she and Jack had slept together, instead he had asked how far along she was. He was being careful not to ask anything about their relationship, seeming to sense that they weren't sure of it themselves yet. It was Jack who had really surprised her though, answering the one question of Daniel's she hadn't been willing to think about yet.

"_So, uhh, what's next then? I mean, as far as the Air Force is concerned?"_

_Jack had answered that one. "No clue. I'm going to have to talk to Hammond. But there is a very good chance we'll be separated. I guess we'll have to figure it out as we go."_

Daniel had decided he was done with the questions for the night, but, as he finished his second beer, the thought in the back of his mind slipped through his lips. "The one thing I can't figure out here. I thought all women on off-world teams had to be on birth control?"

Jack tried to hide his interest in the question. He'd been wondering the same thing since early that morning when the policy had popped into his mind.

Sam shrugged. "Naquadah in my blood. Renders hormonal birth control either ineffective or less effective. It's something we've suspected for years."

The group lapsed back into uncomfortable silence as Daniel signed the slip from paying with his credit card. They normally split the check but he'd insisted on paying tonight. The silence was finally broken by a yawn from Sam.

Daniel shoved back from the table and stood. "Well, I better be getting home." He knew Sam wouldn't be the one to bring their night out to an end, but could tell she was exhausted after an emotionally tumultuous day.

After the team exchanged goodbyes, Teal'C and Daniel walked out together, leaving Sam and Jack alone for the first time in almost 12 hours.

Jack helped her into his coat and they walked outside hand in hand. Her Volvo was next to his truck and he walked between the two with her, opening her car door.

Sam smiled up at him in the narrow space. "Follow me home?"

He returned her smile. "Try to stop me." He leaned down and pressed a quick but fiery kiss to her lips. He stayed by her car as she got in, closing the door gently once she was inside before heading around to get in his truck.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack smiled to himself as he waited for the elevator. He couldn't help himself. Waking up with a naked Samantha Carter in his arms was his idea of the perfect way to start a day, especially after the way he had ended the previous one.

_Sam had been nestled back against his chest in what he had decided would forever be 'her spot'. They had been talking about everything that had come to their minds when she brought up her father._

"_You know my dad is probably going to kill you right?"_

_Jack paused, his fingers still in contact with her skin where they had been tracing random patterns. "What if I make an honest woman out of you?"_

"_Jack, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant."_

_He had pushed her back enough so that he could look her in the eye. "How about because I love you? I want to marry you because I'm in love with you. We can do it whenever you're ready. I don't care if that's next week or next year, but I'd be willing to do it tomorrow."_

_She had smiled at him. "Tomorrow I have to work. But I'm free next Monday."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Jack had pulled her back to him at that and kissed senseless. Then he proceeded to show her exactly how happy she had made him._

That morning, they had showered together, and, as a result, she had almost been late getting to her lab. He had walked her there, not really caring when he got to Hammond's office since he was still technically on suspension. It had taken all of the restraint he could muster not to kiss her before he'd left her to her work.

Jack suddenly realized he was just outside of the General's door. He'd made it there on autopilot while thinking about Sam. He knocked on the door and waited for Hammond's command to enter.

He knew as soon as he saw his second in command that the man knew. He was grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Colonel. I'm a bit surprised to see you here. I'm pretty sure I told you to stay off my base for a week."

Jack invited himself to sit across from his commanding officer. "I know, but I needed to talk to you. Carter tells me you already know she's pregnant."

Hammond nodded. "She had no choice but to let Dr. Fraiser tell me since it directly impacts her ability to do her duties."

Jack leaned back in his seat. "Well, you should also know that the baby is mine. And that Carter and I are engaged."

Hammond couldn't even pretend to be mad at him for breaking regulations. He was just happy that the two of them had finally figured it all out. He was going to have to pull a million strings to keep the unit together, but it was very much so worth it.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[MN: All that fluff and it was all her! She better at least let me help with the epilogue! I love epilogues!]


	31. Epilogue

[AN: This has been quite the journey. Thank you all for taking it with me. When it comes down to it, I like to believe in Happily Ever After, so that's how I write. So enjoy this bit of pure fluffy HEA.]

[MN: This really has been an epic, not the story itself, but the writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are why we do what we do. We decided there needed to be a bit of this from the perspective of each of our lovebirds. Hope you like it!]

Disclaimer: Not ours. Never was. Never will be. *sad face*

Beta: Nope.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sam smiled as she watched her goddaughter dancing with Daniel. In another week, the adoption would be processed and he would legally assume the title Cassie had given him over a year ago.

She scanned the room, looking for her best friend, the newly dubbed Mrs. Jackson. Janet was being led around the floor by General Hammond, who had graciously stepped into the traditional father role for the wedding.

She smiled wider as a pair of arms circled around her from behind, pulling her tightly back against his chest. She relaxed against him as he leaned in to press a kiss to her neck, just behind the ear. "Where is my daughter, Jack?"

She felt the low rumble of his chuckle more than heard it. "She was stolen from me by her grandfather. He said we may or may not be getting her back before he gates out." He removed one arm from his wife long enough to point across the room.

There, Jacob Carter stood, his 6 month old granddaughter cradled in his arms as he danced her around. Just a few feet from him, Dave was also dancing with his children, and his new girlfriend.

Sam couldn't be happier with the way things had come together for her family in the last year, especially the one she had started with Jack. She turned in his arms, sliding her own around his waist. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately forgot what it was as he caught her in a deep kiss.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Jack groaned slightly as he released his wife's lips and pressed his forehead to hers. "How is it that you can still manage to turn me on with one kiss after a year, Mrs. O'Neill?"

Her laugh was something else he'd never get enough of. "I think you just really like the idea of getting a son out of me."

Jack drew her body tightly against his. "There is that. And there's the idea of getting to keep trying over and over again until that happens." He dipped his head back down and kissed her again, not backing off until she shoved him playfully in the chest.

He laughed lightly. It was something he found himself doing more and more. "What do you say we go see if we can steal our baby girl back from your dad for a little bit? A dance with the lovely O'Neill women sounds perfect just about now."

Sam simply smiled and nodded, then slipped her hand into his and led him across the room.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Janet sunk into a chair with a small sigh of relief. It was practically the first time she'd been allowed to sit since the dancing had started. She looked around her wedding reception with a smile. She hadn't cared about the big wedding, but Daniel and Cassie had both insisted on giving her anything and everything they thought she had wanted.

She watched as her Sam led Jack over to where her father was playing with their daughter. She had felt privileged to deliver the baby, knowing what a loving family she would grow up in.

At that moment, Daniel slid into the chair next to her, taking her hand in his and bringing the back of it to his lips. "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours, Mrs. Jackson? I have to know what that smile is all about, and how to put it on your face every day."

"I was just watching Sam and Jack with Grace."

She didn't have to look at her husband to know his small smile had turned into a full out grin. Daniel loved his goddaughter as if she were his own. "Finally decided to let me give you one of your own?"

She wasn't surprised by the question. He'd been asking it for almost a year, since the moment they had set their wedding date. What did surprise her was the answer that popped out of her mouth. "Yes."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Daniel almost fell out of his chair when she'd answered. He slid to his knees in front of her, now grasping each of her hands in his. "Are you really serious?"

She had this way of looking into his eyes that made him feel like she was really looking at his heart, and that was the look she gave him now. "Yes. I told you I wanted to wait until everything settled down. With our lives, this is about as settled as it's going to get."

He pulled her down into a kiss, forgetting that the world around them even existed until their guests began whistling and cheering. He pulled his lips from hers and they both laughed.

Daniel eased himself up from the floor. "You still need a break or are you up for a dance with your husband?"

She stuck her hand out for him to take. "I think I can manage one more dance."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hammond smiled as he realized the baby he was cradling was fast asleep. He'd insisted on taking her from her parents so they could enjoy the last slow dance of the evening together. He wouldn't admit it to his subordinates, but the little girl was a shining symbol of hope in the future to him.

He glanced to where her parents were swaying on the dance floor, bodies practically glued together, lost in one another's eyes. He'd called in a lot of favors to keep SG-1 together, but he almost felt as if it had been a waste of time. Sam was still only back to daylong off world missions, and he doubted even that would last very long. With the way she and Jack couldn't keep their hands off one another, he would put money on her being pregnant again in the next few months.

As his gaze moved to the newlyweds, he breathed a small sigh of relief. He had no doubt that Jackson would wear down his wife on having a baby. At least when the doctor lost her off-world status it wouldn't be a huge burden. What they would feel the effects of would be her maternity leave. He'd need at least two people to replace her, both in knowledge and work ethic.

"Alright, George, hand her over."

He turned to Jacob with a smile. "I'm only agreeing because I get to see her more than you do." He gingerly passed the sleeping infant to her grandfather, who immediately sat next to him.

"I'm glad you could make it in, Jake. You're as much a part of this family as any of us."

His friend spoke to him, but his eyes never left his granddaughter. "I'm glad I was able to make it. I still haven't quite forgiven Sam for eloping."

"I guess they figured they had waited long enough." He really was happy for his people. Even Teal'C was seeing someone, one of the lab assistants that now worked with Sam full time.

The song that was playing ended and the Maid of Honor and Best Man headed their way. "I think you're about to lose her to her dad again."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I think so. He's probably the one person that adores Grace more than I do."

George stood up and stretched. "I better head home and get some sleep. Unlike the rest of them, I have to be on base tomorrow. Better be prepared for whatever twists life throws at us next."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

[AN: The Hammond bit just had to happen. I had to have someone watching everyone else share their perspective. Thanks again to everyone for reading! We love you all!]


End file.
